Examen violento
by ArgetKnight
Summary: ¿Qué pasa, te creías que Naruto es al único al que le pasan cosas raras en sus exámenes? Pues no. ¡Prepárate para una (más o menos) interesante historia repleta de aventura, acción y chistes malos, todo ello ambientado en el rico universo de Naruto!
1. Capítulo 1: Trucos Mentales

-AAAATCHOOO!

-*Shigh*, ¿no puedes ser más silencioso, Ryota? -Preguntó Mitsuki, claramente molesta.

-¡Lo siento, no puedo controlarlo! -Dijo Ryota, frotándose la nariz. -Además, no ha sido tan alto, ¿A qué no, Minoru?

-Ryota, me has sacado la clorofila del susto... -Contestó su amigo.

-Venga, da igual. -Interrumpió la chica. -Vamos, que tengo muchas ganas de ver a los participantes del examen de Chunin de este año.

-¡Es verdad Ryota! -Dijo Minoru. -¡Dicen que viene gente rarísima! Hemos tenido suerte de que este año se haya celebrado en Konoha otra vez.

-Está bien... -Finalmente dijo Ryota, a regañadientes.

Cuando los ninjas alcanzaban el rango de Genin, el primero de los rangos, se los dividía en equipos de tres principiantes y un profesor. Mitsuki, Ryota y Minoru habían pasado ya unos cuantos años trabajando juntos y habían acabado forjando amistad.

Mitsuki, la única mujer del grupo, era bastante pequeña para ser una luchadora, pero honestamente le daba igual. Su talento residía en el genjustsu, el ilusionismo y el estilo de lucha engañoso y manipulativo. El sigilo lo era todo para ella, hecho mostrado por la larga capa que vestía, negra como el azabache y provista de una capucha cuya sombra tapaba sus ojos. La única parte de su cuerpo que estaba al descubierto era su pelo, largo y liso como una tabla, y de un marrón tan oscuro que podría ser fácilmente confundido con el negro de no contrastar con la absoluta oscuridad de sus ropajes. Siendo su prioridad la no ser vista, su insignia ninja se ocultaba detrás de la capa, incluida en un cinturón metálico que ocasionalmente dejaba salir un destello, cuando la luz del sol se las apañaba para cruzar el océano de oscuridad.

Ryota, por otro lado, era justo lo opuesto. Vistiendo unos holgados pantalones y camiseta, ambos de manga corta, la mayor parte de sus musculosas extremidades se encontraban al aire libre, algo vital para un ninja amigo del cuerpo a cuerpo como él. La medicina le interesó de niño, por lo que empezó a estudiarla. Sin embargo, Ryota abandonó los estudios al aprender acerca de una técnica usada por los médicos que les permitía concentrar su chakra en ciertos puntos de su cuerpo.

Los ninja médico usaban esto para curar heridas de forma más eficaz. Sin embargo, concentrar grandes cantidades de chakra en puntos específicos del cuerpo aumentaba las capacidades físicas exponencialmente, y Ryota se dio cuenta de que era particularmente bueno en ello, por lo que dejó de estudiar medicina y se centró en esa recién descubierta rama de habilidades. Ryota vestía unos guantes de cuero con las puntas de los dedos cortadas y la parte del nudillo reforzada con tachuelas de metal, similar a sus botas, también de cuero y con la puntera reforzada. El ninja llevaba además dos cintas de cuero que se cruzaban en su pecho formando una "X", en el centro de la cual había una gema verde engastada, que nadie sabía exactamente para qué servía. Ryota llevaba su insignia ninja en la frente, usada para mantener a su flequillo fuera de los ojos, ya que tenía el pelo bastante largo. Las cintas que usaba para mantener la insignia en su sitio eran particularmente largas, llegando éstas hasta la parte media de su espalda.

Por último, Minoru, el cuál parecía una persona interesante desde lejos, más que nada porque se le veía muy bien desde lejos, tal era su altura. Sin embargo, era muy delgado, una cualidad suya que se veía acentuada por su ropa. Llevaba una camisa con escote y unos pantalones, ambos apretados y de color verde, remangados en un dobladillo que dejaba ver parte de su antebrazo y espinilla. Asomando por debajo del escote, se veía otra camiseta, esta vez fina y amarilla. Encima de todo, llevaba un grueso chaleco marrón, similar al reglamentario, pero muchísimos más bolsillos y recovecos. Su insignia se encontraba en su frente, dónde debía estar, y sus zapatos en casa, dónde no debían estar, por lo que iba descalzo.

Los bolsillos del chaleco eran muy importantes. Extremadamente afín con el elemento de Tierra, Minoru se había especializado en acelerar el crecimiento de las plantas, especialmente de las pequeñas. Su ruta de aprendizaje, centrada en la jardinería y la botánica, le daba pocas ventajas en el campo de batalla, lo que le llevaba a adoptar un rol de apoyo. Era un "médico por accidente" como le gustaba llamarse. Por supuesto, este apoyo era ejecutado en forma de plantas y hierbas medicinales (o tóxicas, si la situación así lo requería).

Aunque posible, la creación de vida a través del chakra aún era no más que una bonita utopía para Minoru debido a la complejidad de la técnica y la ridícula cantidad de energía que consumía, por lo que escondidas en bolsillos por todo su cuerpo, el ninja llevaba cientos de semillas de distintos tipos, listas para germinar cuando más convenía.

-¡Ahí va! -Dijo Ryota. -¿Has visto lo que lleva ese tío a la espalda?

-¿Para qué querrá un rollo tan grande? -Respondió Minoru. -¿Y ése de ahí?

-¡Hahaha, pero si es super pequeñito! -Dijo Ryota. -¡Más que tú, Mitsuki!

-Vete a la porra... -Refunfuñó la ninja.

-¡Hey! -Dijo una nueva voz, de forma entusiasta. -¡Los de ahí!

-¿Nosotros? -Preguntó Mitsuki, mirando al chico que se les aproximaba.

-¡Sí, exacto! Vosotros sois de aquí, ¿Verdad?

Su interlocutor tenía unas pintas bastante raras, incluso para un examen de Chonin. Llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas y unos pantalones bombachos sujetos en unas sandalias, ambos negros también. No había nada raro en eso, a muchos ninjas les gustaba vestir de negro debido a su discreción. Lo raro era su brazo izquierdo. Estaba envuelto en una serie de tubos y placas de metal entrelazados por malla que recordaban a las armaduras que llevaban los ninjas del Sonido. La pieza del hombro era particularmente grande. El metal no era acero, sino que brillaba bajo el sol, acercándose más al tono de la plata o el oro blanco. Del mismo material, el ninja llevaba una cadena enrollada alrededor de su cintura y una cinta amarilla a modo de bandolera, en la cual se veía la insignia ninja de la aldea no del Sonido, sino de los Artesanos.

-Pues claro que somos de aquí, ¿Es que no ves nuestras insignias? -Respondió Mitsuki.

-Pues... ¿no? -Contestó su interlocutor después de escudriñarla a fondo. -Bueno, yo me llamo Shirubahato Ishinomori, de la aldea de la Lluvia.

-Vaya trabalenguas... -Murmuró Ryota bastante alto para un murmullo, consiguiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Mitsuki.

-Ah, no te preocupes, si ya lo sé. -Dijo el ninja sonriendo. -Ni yo puedo pronunciar mi nombre. La gente acaba por llamarme simplemente Shiru. -Shiru esperó una respuesta por parte de sus interlocutores. Desafortunadamente, ésta no llegó. -Bueeeno... Me preguntaba si nos podríais indicar un lugar para pasar la noche.

Mitsuki miró detrás del ninja. Otras dos personas esperaban a cierta distancia, expectantes.

-¿Habéis viajado hasta aquí sin siquiera saber dónde alojaros? -Dijo Mitsuki, cortante.

-Hay un sitio bastante bueno por aquí cerca. -Interrumpió Minoru. -¿Tienes un mapa? Te lo marco.

Mientras que Minoru le daba indicaciones a Shiru, uno de sus compañeros se acercó y honestamente, Mitsuki se sorprendió de que alguien pudiera tener unas pintas incluso más raras. El ninja estaba cubierto de pies a cuello en un extraño traje negro de un material que parecía goma. Múltiples placas de metal cubrían el traje, protegiendo así las extremidades y tronco del ninja, pero dejando espacio entre ellas de forma que la movilidad quedaba garantizada. El ninja llevaba además una máscara de gas que tapaba su boca, creando un set que recordaba a la aldea de la Lluvia.

-¡Vaya!, ¿qué es esto? –Dijo, con una voz un tanto robótica a través de la máscara. -¡Pero si no parecía una chica desde lejos, con tanta capa y tanta ostia! –Examinó a Mitsuki de arriba abajo. –Hmm… Es justo mi tipo…

-Ah, Mitsuki está saliendo con ese de ahí. – Dijo Minoru, desviando la atención del mapa y señalando hacia Ryota, el cual estaba fulminando al ninja enmascarado con la mirada.

-Vaya hombre, ¿Eres su novio? –Preguntó el enmascarado. Ryota asintió, sin decir una palabra. – ¿Lo es en serio? –Dijo, esta vez mirando a Mitsuki.

-Ah, me le follo de vez en cuando… -Respondió ella.

Ignorando los problemas que estaba teniendo Ryota para recoger los pedazos de su corazón roto, Minoru finalmente acabó su explicación y puso a los extraños en camino

-

-¡Wow! ¡Los de la villa de la Hoja son súper majos! –Exclamó Shiru, que iba delante.

-¿Llamas a eso "majo"? –Dijo el tercer miembro del grupo.

De los tres, ella era la que llevaba el vestuario más corriente. Vestía un kimono chino blanco y sin mangas, con motivos abstractos rojo oscuro en el pecho. El resto de sus piernas eran cubiertas por leggins ninja estándar. La chica llevaba un cinturón con numerosos bolsillos, y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un sobrero de paja juncia. Su pelo era castaño y estaba recogido en una melena corta que acababa en un moño.

-Va, Cho, ¿pero tú has visto como me miraba esa chica? –Preguntó el enmascarado.

-Sí, lo vi. Parecía estar considerando la forma más silenciosa de acabar con tu vida, Kokatsuna.

-¡Que no uses mi nombre completo, coño!

-…De acabar con tu vida, Suna.

-Mucho mejor.

-¡CHICOS! –Exclamó Shiru de repente. -¿VÉIS ESO?

-¿El qué? –Preguntó Cho, mirando a todos los lados. Las calles estaban vacías y lo que más llamaba la atención era un cubo de hojalata tirado en el suelo.

-¡Ahí arriba! –Exclamó, señalando a la copa de un árbol que crecía a uno de los lados de la calle.

-¿Una… persona? –Murmuró Suna, achinando los ojos.

-¡Pero mira lo que está haciendo! –Dijo Shiru, aún entusiasmado.

La chica del árbol por su parte no les estaba prestando ninguna atención. Parecía mucho más interesada en los guantes negros que llevaba. Vestía un kimono japonés de color negro, cuyos bordes tenían un estampado de flores moradas y rosas. Ese mismo estampado se encontraba también en el enorme lazo obi de su espalda, el cuál sujetaba el kimono en su lugar. Un gato gris con la panza blanca descansaba en su regazo. Era bastante gordo para un gato, y tenía una versión en miniatura del lazo de su dueña en el cuello. La chica tenía el pelo castaño, y su insignia ninja estaba atada en su cintura, como si la hubiera puesto en el primer sitio en el que no la molestara.

-Se está mirando las manos. ¿Y qué? –Preguntó Suna, aburrido.

-¿De verdad que no lo veis? –Preguntó Shiru, frustrado.

El ninja comenzó a correr antes de que sus amigos pudieran detenerle. Almacenando chakra en los pies, corrió por la corteza del árbol hasta aterrizar en una rama al lado de la chica, pegándola un susto de muerte figurativamente y al gato casi literalmente.

-¡Vaya arma más interesante que tienes! –Dijo Shiru como todo saludo. -¿Me dejas ver el mecanismo de cerca, por favor?

La chica estaba simplemente mirándole, con una expresión similar a la que se te queda cuando intentan explicarte física cuántica avanzada. Mientras tanto, el gato, ahora transformado en una salvaje bola de pelo y furia, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas morder y arañar a Shiru a través de su armadura en el brazo izquierdo, con un ratio de éxito muy limitado. Nulo de hecho.

-¿Qué…? –Intentó decir ella.  
-Venga, prometo no romperlo. –Dijo Shiru, agarrando una de sus manos enguantadas. Shiru manipuló un poco el guante hasta que se oyó un clic. De las puntas de cada uno de los dedos salió una púa de metal de varios centímetros de longitud, convirtiendo lo que antes era solo un inocente guante en una garra mortal. -¡Wow, esto es genial! ¿Lo has hecho tú misma?

Como toda respuesta, la chica le pegó a Shiru una señora patada en el pecho, obligándole a perder el equilibrio y caer de cabeza al suelo. El gato saltó en el último momento y aterrizó en la rama, adoptando una pose orgullosa y altiva, cómo si él hubiera sido el héroe.

-Veintidós segundos. –Dijo Cho, extendiendo la mano. –Has perdido.

-JODER. –Refunfuñó Suna.

-Deja de decir tacos y paga de una vez.

-Chicos… creo que me he roto algo… -Dijo Shiru con un hilo de voz, aún tirado en el suelo, mientras que Suna le daba una pequeña moneda a Cho.

-¿Y a la chica, qué, la perseguimos o…? –Preguntó el enmascarado mientras Cho ayudaba a Shiru. –Anda, si se ha largado. Pues nada.

-¿En serio? Vaya, quería echarle un ojo a esa arma suya… -Se lamentó Shiru. –Uh, creo que me he roto el brazo.

-Solo te has dislocado el hombre. –Dijo Cho. Cogió el brazo de Shiru y arremetió contra su hombro. La articulación hizo un desagradable sonido de "clac" según volvía a su lugar. –Deja de lloriquear, ¿Eres un ninja o no? –Reprochó entre los gritos de Shiru.

-Debe de ser el festival de los tíos raros… -Dijo Suna. –Mirad a ese…

Caminando por la calle había un hombre enorme, envuelto en un abrigo negro y caminando con lentitud. Sin embargo, como si les hubiera oído hablar, de repente paró y se quitó el abrigo.

Debajo de éste se encontraba una persona muy pequeña. Apenas mediría 1'65. La razón de parecer tan grande debajo dela abrigo era la enorme bolsa que llevaba a la espalda. Llevaba un jersey de cuello alto de color azul oscuro y unos pantalones holgados del mismo color. En su espalda se veía la funda de una katana, que parecía enorme comparada con quién la llevaba. El chico se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y comenzó a buscar en la bolsa. De dentro, sacó un trozo de madera curvada pintada de azul celeste.

-¿Qué anda haciendo? –Preguntó Suna

-Eso es una pieza de armadura… -Dijo Shiru.

-¿De madera? –Dijo Cho. -¿Qué protección podría ofrecerte la madera?

-Te sorprendería lo efectivos que pueden llegar ser el cuero y la madera en términos de protección. –Explicó Shiru. –Además, puede que no sean tan fuertes como el metal, pero son muy ligeros y te permiten moverte mucho mejor.

-¿Y tú por qué usas metal entonces? –Preguntó Cho, señalando el brazo izquierdo de Shiru.

-Bueno, ya sabes que esto no es metal y ya está. –Dijo Shiru. -¿Ves cómo brilla? Esto es shiruba tamashi, la aleación volátil que ha creado mi familia, combina resistencia con ligereza.

-¿Cómo se siente el compartir nombre con un cacho de metal? –Preguntó Cho, divertida.

-Bueno eh… ahem… A mi familia le encantan la plata y eso…

Mientras que hablaban, el chico de la katana había vaciado la bolsa. Se había equipado con protecciones ligeras de samurái, espinilleras y brazalete izquierdo. En su brazo derecho había multitud de placas curvadas de madera, de forma que recordaban a las escamas de la cola de un dragón. Todas las piezas estaban pintadas de azul cielo y tenían detalles blancos. El chico desenfundó su katana y comenzó a pasar un trapo por la hoja.

-Espera… -Dijo Suna. –Eso es una katana de las serias, ¿no?

-¿Seria? –Preguntó Cho. – ¿A qué te refieres con "seria"?

-Se refiere a que eso es una katana de samurái. –Respondió Shiru, poniéndose serio de repente. –Los ninjas normales no usan esas armas. Debe de ser un samurái.

Las relaciones entre los samurái y los ninjas siempre habían sido extremadamente tensas. Aunque en la Gran Guerra Ninja ambos grupos habían colaborado, aún reinaba la desconfianza entre ambos. Un samurái caminando tranquilamente por una villa ninja era raro de ver, por no decir sospechoso.

-¿Qué puñetas está haciendo en la Villa de la Hoja? –Preguntó Suna, tenso.

-¿Por qué…? –Shiru se acarició el mentón. –A lo mejor simplemente estamos equivocados… necesito ver esa katana más de cerca.

Shiru se acercó al supuesto samurái, agarrando firmemente la cadena que llevaba por cinturón con su mano derecha.

-Hey… -Comenzó a decir. –Tu katana…

Todo pasó a la velocidad del sonido. El samurái, rápido como el rayo, lanzó la punta de su katana contra el pecho de Shiru, con intenciones claramente letales. El ninja, que estaba esperando algo parecido, atrapó la punta de la katana con uno de los eslabones de su cadena, que repentinamente había dejado de ser un cinturón. Con un tirón, desvió la katana de su trayectoria, la cual falló por muy poco. El samurái se levantó haciendo un salto bastante acrobático y agarró su katana con ambas manos, manteniéndola frente a él. Shiru por su parte, puso la parte izquierda de su cuerpo delante, usando su armadura para protegerse. Con un destello, los eslabones de la cadena se fusionaron en un bastón de unos dos metros de largo el cual sujetaba detrás de él equilibrado en su mano.

-¿Por qué me has atacado? –Preguntó Shiru, todavía en guardia. Detrás de él observó cómo Suna empezaba a rodear a su enemigo mientras que Cho retrocedía unos pasos.

-Has sido tú el que ha venido sujetando su arma. –Contestó el samurái.

-¿Mi…? ¿Cómo has…? –Balbuceó Shiru, confundido. No había cambiado la forma de su arma desde que había llegado a la Hoja, no había forma de que el samurái fuera consciente de lo que podía hacer.

-Esa cadena estaba hirviendo con chakra. –Dijo el samurái sin moverse un ápice. –Era bastante obvio que era un arma, aunque no me esperaba que lo convirtieras en un palo… ¿Piensas defenderte con ese trasto?

-¿Qué hace un samurái en la Villa de la Hoja?

-He venido a examinarme para Chunin.

-Sí, claro… -Dijo Shiru, sarcásticamente.

-¿Perdona?

-He estado entrenando durante veinte años, literalmente desde que nací, para pasar este examen, y solo ahora me siento preparado. –Dijo Shiru. –Los samuráis entrenáis toda la vida, no es posible que hayas tenido tiempo para prepararte.

-Pues yo estoy preparado. –Zanjó el samurái. –Puedes creerme y largarte o no creerme y largarte con un agujero extra.

-Además, esa katana… -Continuó Shiru desoyendo la amenaza. –No es una cualquiera, sino una de profesional, ¿Me equivoco? Es una katana muy especial…

-…si, lo es… -Dijo el samurái tras un corto silencio. –Es la…

-Kori no Kiba. –Completó Shiru. –El famoso Colmillo de Hielo.

-¿La conoces?

-No me trago la leyenda de que el alma de un dragón fue atrapada dentro de ella al forjarla, pero la conozco, es una leyenda entre los fabricantes de armas…. –Hipnotizado por el arma, Shiru se había olvidado la situación y simplemente estaba ahí de pie. –Fíjate en ese mango, el que la hizo probablemente se pasó tanto tiempo haciéndolo como haciendo el filo en sí. –El mango de la espada era azul, ornamentado con detalles en plata que recordaban a las fauces de una bestia y que se fusionaba con la guardia, también de plata. -¿Y ese filo? ¡No tengo ni idea de cómo se las apañaron para que sea de ese azul! Parece súper auténtico, como si el metal original fuera de ese color….

-Es por el alma del dragón. Dijo el samurái, inclinando ligeramente la hoja y haciendo que brillara bajo el sol. Los colores cambiaron según la luz se reflejaba en el filo, creando una armonía entre blanco nieve y azul cielo.

-Claaaro… El dragón, hehe… Por cierto, me llamo Shirubahato.

-¿Shirubaha…?

-Shiru, llámame Shiru. –Dijo el ninja sonriendo.

La situación parecía un tanto ridícula. Shiru estaba de pie, tan tranquilo, apoyado en su bastón y sonriendo mientras que el samurái seguía listo para sacarle las tripas.

-Akira. –Finalmente dijo el samurái, enfundando su katana en la funda con un movimiento fluido. –Akira Tokusama.

-Bueno, pues encantado de conocerte Akira. –Dijo Shiru. -¡Ya nos veremos en el examen! –El ninja comenzó a caminar, seguido por sus confundidos compañeros.

-¿Qué? ¿Y le damos la espalda así, como si nada? ¡No me fío de él un pelo! –Dijo Suna en cuanto se alejaron un poco.

-No, si yo tampoco. –Dijo Shiru. –Pero ¿HAS VISTO ESA KATANA? ¡Ese trasto es una leyenda!

-Pero… ¿Y si intenta hacer algo? –Insistió Suna. -¡Algo… malvado!

-Malvado… -Repitió Shiru riendo.

-Da igual, los asuntos internos de la Villa de la Hoja no nos atañen. Si ese samurái quiere intentar matar al Hokage o algo similar, la Hoja debería tener mecanismos más que suficientes para disuadirle. –Dijo Cho. –Además, me gustaría que no nos hiciéramos famosos solo por empezar una estúpida pelea.

-Sí, tienes razón. –Dijo Shiru. –Mira hemos llegado al sitio que el tal Minoru me había dicho.

-

Mitsuki se llevó los dedos a la boca. Inmediatamente después, dejó caer el brazo de nuevo al darse cuenta de que no la quedaban uñas que morder. Se encontraba en la enorme sala previa al primer examen. En total, había tres exámenes que debían superar para pasar a Chunin: uno teórico y otros dos centrados en la práctica. Mitsuki le tenía especial miedo al primero, ya que alumnos de años anteriores decían que les encantaba jugar con tu mente.

Finalmente las puertas se abrieron dando paso a una enorme sala llena de filas en las que los examinados debían sentarse. Los lugares en los que sentarse estaban predeterminados, así que Mitsuki no podría sentarse al lado de sus compañeros de equipo, así que lo primero que hizo fue buscarlos por toda la sala. Localizó a Ryota sentado unas filas más adelante, mientras que Minoru estaba sentado en la parte de atrás.

Una vez que todos estaban sentados, un ninja entró en la sala y pidió silencio. Vestía una gabardina de cuero encima de una camiseta gris y pantalones blancos. Era calvo y lucía una perilla de pelo castaño. Sus ojos tenían una sombra que inspiraba un aura de terror solo por estar cerca.

-Bienvenidos al examen de Chunin, cabrones. –Dijo con una voz áspera y grave. –Mi nombre es Keith Shadis y este año me toca a mí torturaros un rato en este examen. –Sonrió. –Qué suerte la mía. Justo el año que me ascienden a Jonin me dan la oportunidad de jugar con vosotros.

El hombre explicó las reglas del examen. Cada examen tenía diez preguntas y el grupo entero necesitaba tener al menos veinticinco correctas en total para considerarse un aprobado. Además de eso, había una última pregunta extra, que cada uno de los miembros del grupo debía acertar.

"¿Veinticinco correctas y encima nos dan una última de vida o muerte?" Mitsuki suspiró. En cuanto dieron la señal para darle la vuelta al examen sus ojos buscaron ávidamente la décimo primera pregunta. Una expresión de enfado se asentó en su rostro según la leía y releía una y otra vez.

"¿Lucharía contra su examinador por el aprobado?"

Mitsuki había hecho los deberes. Había hablado con todo ser viviente que hubiera aprobado los exámenes de años anteriores y aunque por lo que parecía, cada año era diferente, todos coincidían en que, de una u otra forma, los examinadores buscaban probar algo más que conocimientos, sino cualidades que un ninja debe poseer.

Su mente voló por todas las posibles actitudes que esa pregunta podía estar intentando probar. ¿Tal vez determinación? Un ninja debe hacer lo que sea para completar su misión, ¿No es así? ¿Quizá obediencia a la autoridad? No, eso ni siquiera era una cualidad particularmente presente entre los ninjas…

Mitsuki dejó de pensar en la pregunta y ojeó el resto de cuestiones. Eran bastante difíciles, llenas de problemas matemáticos y de detalles acerca de la historia ninja, pero entraban en el rango de lo aceptable. No debería de serle difícil alcanzar la marca de…

¡Veinticinco puntos! ¡Daba igual si ella hacía el examen perfecto, si sus compañeros no obtenían una buena calificación también nada de eso importaría! La chica se giró hacia Minoru, el cual también estaba mirando en su dirección. El ninja se señaló a sí mismo e hizo un gesto de "ok" con el pulgar. Acto seguido señaló a Ryota.

O sea, que le tocaba a ella echarle una mano. Ryota no era exactamente un genio y ese examen indudablemente le iba a dar problemas. Mitsuki le observó, apoyado en su mano izquierda y moviendo nerviosamente el boli en la derecha, probablemente intentando con todas sus fuerzas pensar en una de las preguntas. Con una sonrisa, la chica comenzó a hacer su examen.

Alrededor de una hora después, Mitsuki había terminado. La chica observó a escondidas al profesor, que escaneaba la habitación con el ceño fruncido. La ninja entonces hizo un pequeño jutsu ilusorio. Era MUY buena en ello, tanto que confiaba en ser capaz de hacerlo pasar desapercibido ante un Jonin como aquél. El jutsu proyectó una copia de su examen encima del de Ryota, el cual comenzó a copiar a toda velocidad.

Ahora que ese problema estaba solucionado, Mitsuki se centró en la última pregunta. El problema es que era demasiado personal, demasiado ambigua, con varias respuestas posibles. Sin embargo, Keith se había asegurado de que entendieran que solo había una posible respuesta correcta. Con un suspiro, Mitsuki escribió "sí". Era un 50% de posibilidad de acertar, así que solo la quedaba rezar.

-¡Se acabó el tiempo! –Gritó Keith en cuanto pasó la hora y media que tenían. –Dejad los bolígrafos y esperar a que recojan vuestro examen.

Un grupo de Jonin entró por la puerta y comenzó a recoger los exámenes. Mitsuki notó, sin embargo, que muchos examinados se quedaban en su sitio después de que el examen fuera recogido. Uno de ellos se acercó a ella, echó una ojeada al examen y la dijo que se quedara allí. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Habían visto su jutsu?

-

Shiru se preguntó por qué tenía que quedarse. Vale, el examen había sido un desastre apocalíptico, pero era raro que tanta gente se hubiera quedado allí.

Una vez todos los exámenes hubieran sido recogidos, les indicaron que se levantaran, como si fueran la misma persona, los Jonin empujaron los pupitres hacia las paredes, dejando un espacio abierto en el centro de la sala.

-Todos los que estáis aquí habéis respondido "sí" a la última pregunta. –Dijo Keith. –Bueno… Nosotros somos los examinadores. –El hombre desenfundó dos ninjatos de detrás de su gabardina. – ¡Venid a por vuestro aprobado!

La sala se quedó en silencio. ¿En serio? Había como nueve Jonin delante de ellos, todos listos para barrer el suelo con ellos.

-¿Qué pasa, no podéis responder de vuestras afirmaciones? –Dijo el hombre. -¡Si no estáis dispuestos a luchar, largaos!

Varios examinados abandonaron la sala, cabizbajos.

-¿A qué esperáis? –Les incitó Keith.

El silencio de la sala se rompió con el sonido de un arma desenfundándose. Akira, el samurái, tenía su katana en la mano. Shiru miró a sus compañeros de equipo. Cho asintió con la cabeza y Suna… Bueno, Suna estaba dando saltitos en el sitio, deseando empezar la pelea.

Envalentonado por sus compañeros, Shiru transformó su cadena en un bastón de nuevo, sobresaltando a los que les rodeaban debido al destello. La sala entera se llenó de sonidos de desenvaine y de murmullos de jutsus defensivos mientras otros pocos estudiantes salían de la habitación rápidamente.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Vosotros os quedáis? –Gritó Keith. –En ese caso… ¡Felicidades! Estáis aprobados.

-¿ME ESTÁS VACILANDO? –Se oyó la voz de Suna por encima de la conmoción general.


	2. Capítulo 2: El templo en el Bosque

-No me puedo creer que nos la hayan colado así de fácil... -Se quejó Ryota.

-Ya lo has oído. -Dijo Minoru. -Querían probar nuestro sentido del deber y nuestro compromiso.

-Menuda tontería... -Replicó

-Ryota, olvídalo, ¿Vale? -Dijo Mitsuki. -Simplemente alégrate de que hemos aprobado.

-Es que todo eso de que "un ninja debe hacer cualquier cosa para completar la mision"... -Ryota suspiró. -Bueno, ¿De qué va el segundo examen?

-*Ahem* -Minoru se aclaró la garganta. -El segundo examen busca poner a pruebas nuestras habilidades como grupo. Se nos entregará uno de un par de rollos, Cielo y Tierra, y nuestra misión es conseguir el otro por cualquier medio y llevarlos al lugar predeterminado.

-¿A saber? -Inquirió Ryota.

-¿Ves el gigantesco bosque que tenemos delante? -Dijo Minoru. -En el centro hay una especie de templo. Ése es el sitio.

-Vale. ¿Y cómo conseguimos el otro rollo?

-Bueno, hay que encontrar un grupo que lo tenga y quitárselo, ya sea robado o por la fuerza.

-O sea, que nos toca luchar queramos o no, ¿Verdad? -Dijo Ryota.

-No necesariamente... -Dijo Mitsuki, que había estado callada todo este tiempo. -Tengo una idea…

-¡DIOS, QUE NERVIOS! -Exclamó Shiru, sin poder contener la emoción.

Los equipos habían sido colocados en el borde del bosque, alejados unos de otros a distancias equivalentes. Más de cien personas habían entrado en el examen, pero sólo alrededor de treinta habían superado la primera fase del examen. Siendo tan pocos y encontrándose a tanta distancia unos de otros, era poco probable que dos equipos se encontraran nada más empezar la ronda, ya que el bosque ocupaba muchas hectáreas.

Finalmente, un jonin de la hoja abrió la puerta de la pequeña verja que delimitaba el bosque y el equipo se lanzó adelante con Shiru en cabeza, saltando de rama en rama a velocidad cegadora.

-¡DIOS, QUE ROLLO! -Exclamó Shiru después de varias horas moviéndose sin encontrar nada. -¡Ni siquiera hemos visto a los otros equipos!

-Apenas ha transcurrido un día. -Dijo Cho, distraída por las bayas de un arbusto cercano. -Lo raro es que nos hubiéramos encontrado a alguien tan pronto.

-Ni siquiera hemos empezado y ya me aburro como una ostra... -Dijo Suna, bostezando. -Voy a dar un paseo por ahí, así exploro el terreno. O algo.

-¿Cuánto más crees que nos queda, Cho? -Preguntó Shiru mientras que Suna atravesaba un matojo particularmente espeso. Toda la vegetación del bosque parecía demasiado grande para ser NATURAL

-Veamos, nos hemos desplazado una generosa distancia. -Dijo mientras Shiru se sentaba en el suelo. -Me aventuraría a decir que...

-¡Chicos! -Interrumpió Suna mientras que atravesaba el matojo de vuelta a toda prisa. -¡Arriba, que os traigo la fiesta!

De entre los árboles, un ciempiés descomunal se deslizaba hacia ellos. El insecto mediría cuatro metros de alto y era tan largo que su cola se perdía en la distancia. Estaba cubierto de placas de color bronce y su boca estaba adornada con dos cizallas tan gigantescas como su dueño.

-¡¿PERO TÚ DE QUÉ VAS, SUNA?! -Gritó Shiru mientras se ponía aparatosamente de pie.

-Pues de apicultor por lo que parece... -Respondió Suna, esquivando una cizalla que iba dirigida a su cuello

-Ni siquiera es una abeja, Suna. -Objetó Cho.

-Ya, pero algún chiste tenía que hacer, ¿no?

Riéndose por dentro, Shiru cogió su bastón del enganche que tenía en la espalda. La mayoría de los ninjas ya lo habían visto, así que mantenerlo oculto no tenía sentido, y así se ahorraba el coste de chakra de la transformación de cadena a bastón. Según lo hacía girar a su alrededor, Shiru le dio una pequeña punta para que hiciera las veces de lanza.

Mientras que el ciempiés estaba distraído buscando la forma más efectiva de masticar a Suna, Shiru se lanzó contra el insecto, dispuesto a ensartarlo. El golpe contra la coraza le entumeció los brazos, puesto que la punta de la lanza rebotó sin causar nada más que un pequeño arañazo.

Bueno, eso sí que era una sorpresa. El metal del que estaba compuesto su arma era una aleación producto del perfeccionamiento tras varias generaciones, y Shiru sabía por experiencia propia que podía atravesar sin problema la roca, el hierro e incluso el acero. ¿De qué estaba hecho ese bicho?

-¡La boca! -Exclamó Cho, que había visto el poco efectivo ataque de Shiru. -¡En la boca no tiene ninguna placa!

-Bueno, disculpa si titubeo cuando me piden que le dé puñetazos a un CIEMPIÉS GIGANTE justo en el sitio de su cuerpo que ME QUIERE COMER. -Dijo Suna sarcásticamente, doblándose por la mitad para esquivar otro corte.

-¿Y por debajo? -Preguntó Shiru, poniendo la lanza delante suya para bloquear a duras penas una arremetida del monstruo, siendo lanzado por los aires en consecuencia.

-Mira tú por dónde, eso me gusta más. -Refunfuño Suna.

El ninja enmascarado dio un salto hacia un árbol. Poniendo el pie en el tronco para darse impulso, Suna saltó hacia atrás, aterrizando en la cabeza del ciempiés, sujetándose a una placa para no caerse, puesto que el insecto buscaba por todos lados a su anterior víctima. En cuanto el monstruo dejó de moverse, Suna saltó hacia adelante, dando una voltereta y lanzando unas pequeñas esferas metálicas hacia la cara del ciempiés. Las esferas estallaron, liberando una espesa sustancia de tono verdoso que empezó a humear tan pronto como entró en contacto con el monstruo.

-¡AHORA! -Exclamó Cho, lanzándose contra el insecto mientras este rugía de dolor, cegado por la sustancia. Un puntapié en la parte baja de su cabeza expuso la parte de abajo del monstruo. Shiru, que estaba esperando algo así, aprovechó para saltar hacia el ciempiés y hundir su lanza en una de las escamas inferiores. El arma atravesó la débil placa sin mayor problema, siendo prueba de ello que el monstruo dejó de rugir y se quedó inerte. Shiru apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar su instrumento antes de que el enorme insecto se desplomara sobre el punto en el que antes estaba el ninja. El grupo se mantuvo en silencio durante unos momentos, tratando de recuperar el aliento tras la batalla.

-¡BUEN TRABAJO, IDIOTA! -Casi gritó Shiru.

-Pfft, ya ves. -Respondió Suna, orgulloso. -Le he dado en todo el ojo.

-Sospecho que no era un cumplido, Suna. -Comentó Cho, recostándose contra un árbol.

Shiru miró al cadáver. Se las había apañado para sacar la lanza del cuerpo del monstruo antes de que este cayera al suelo, pero su arma había quedado atrapada bajo una importante cantidad de peso. El ninja extendió su brazo derecho y sintió los hilos de chakra que le conectaban con la lanza. Lo que en su día empezó como un método ideado por su padre para no perder el objeto (cosa que pasaba más a menudo de lo que a Shiru le gustaría admitir) se había convertido ahora en un elemento extra que usar en batalla. Shiru agarró un puñado de hilos y dio un tirón. No pasó nada. Con un gruñido, el ninja lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez con las dos manos, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-¿Quieres ayuda, Shiru? -Preguntó Cho. Era un ninja médico después de todo y como tal, poseía más fuerza que un ninja estándar, cosa que había hecho evidente tras levantar la cabeza del monstruo de una patada en la reciente batalla.

-YO... PUEDO... -Gruño Shiru, rojo de esfuerzo.

-¿Seguro que...?

-GRRUUAAAAAGH! -Con un último tirón, Shiru liberó la lanza de debajo del monstruo, cayendo de culo al suelo debido a la inercia.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Dijo Cho, tratando de ocultar la risa con todas sus fuerzas. Suna por el otro lado estaba tirado en el suelo riendo como un descosido.

-Sí. ¿Cómo está el rollo? -Dijo Shiru aún desde el suelo, cambiando el tema de conversación.

-¿El rollo de Tierra? -Cho sacó el pequeño rollo de un bolsillo. Era de color amarillento y tenía el kanji de "Tierra" dibujado en el sello que impedía que se abriera solo. -Aún está aquí.

-Gracias a Dios... -Shiru se dejó caer del todo en el suelo, descansando sobre su espalda, con la lanza a su lado. Sus ojos vagaron por el verdoso techo que formaban las densas copas de los árboles. La luz no era bloqueada por las hojas, sino que era filtrada, dando al suelo del bosque un aspecto de penumbra verdosa que resultaba muy relajante, especialmente después de luchar contra un ciempiés gigante.

Sin embargo, había algo que molestaba a Shiru, aunque no tenía demasiado claro que era. Había un punto en las copas que no parecía pertenecer al conjunto, como si la luz se comportara de una forma rara. Tras unos segundos de investigación, la relajación que le había embriagado hasta ahora desapareció completamente por el respingo que dio su corazón al percatarse de lo que era.

-¡PREPARAOS! -Gritó el ninja a su equipo. Con un movimiento rotatorio, casi de breakdance, Shiru cogió su lanza con la mano derecha al tiempo que se impulsaba en el aire con la izquierda. Usando el ímpetu de la rotación, Shiru arrojó su lanza directa contra ese punto que tan raro parecía. El ninja que les estaba espiando apenas pudo saltar a otra rama antes de que el proyectil le pasara casi rozando. Shiru usó los hilos de chakra para recuperar la lanza, transformándola de nuevo en un bastón tan pronto como ésta tocó su mano.

-¡AHA! -Una extraña voz chillona se oyó detrás de un grueso árbol. Lo que parecía un niño que apenas había entrado en la pubertad y vestido con ropas negras apareció de detrás del tronco. Era extremadamente delgado y bajito. Y tenía el pelo cortado en una descuidada melena -¡Tenéis el rollo que necesitamos, bastardos! -Apuntó a Shiru con un kunai.

-Oye, niñato... -Comenzó Suna.

-¡Adelante, Burakkuhiru! -Dijo el ninja. De detrás del árbol apareció un ninja grande como un armario, vestido en un traje negro extremadamente apretado. El gigante se puso de pie al lado de su compañero.

-Hm. -Dijo, cruzando dos enormes brazos por el pecho.

-¡PREPÁRATE PARA MORIR! -Dijo el pequeñajo, lanzando el kunai hacia Shiru.

Shiru lentamente puso su mano izquierda delante de su pecho. El kunai, presumiblemente lanzado hacia su corazón, pero que seguía una trayectoria más cercana al esternón, rebotó en el guantelete sin dañarlo.

-¿Vas a la derecha? -Preguntó Shiru.

-Sin problema. -Respondió Suna.

Shiru saltó tan rápido como pudo. Su plan consistía en rebotar en el tronco del árbol que tenía el niño detrás para así desorientarle. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que su oponente ya había quedado desorientado por el primer salto, mirando a todos los lados, confuso. ¿De verdad le había engañado con ese salto? Cualquier ninja podía haberle seguido sin problemas. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, Shiru blandió su bastón como un bate de béisbol, golpeando a su oponente en la sien sin demasiada fuerza. Tampoco era necesario matarle.

-¡AAAAUGH! -Gritó el ninja, cayendo al suelo y sujetándose la cabeza. Parece que tenía que haberle dado un poco más fuerte. -¿POR QUÉ HAS HECHO ESO?

-Hombre pues... -Shiru estaba confuso. -Porque estamos luchando... ¿No...?

-¡HAS HECHO TRAMPA! -Dijo el ninja, aún desde el suelo. -¡NO VALE TELETRANSPORTARSE!

-Teletra... ¿Qué...? -Shiru arqueó una ceja. Parecía que, efectivamente, no había podido seguirle, y eso que Shiru ni siquiera era particularmente rápido entre los ninjas. ¿Cómo había siquiera llegado a Genin este crío?

De repente a Shiru se le ocurrió. ¡Había otro ninja! Tal vez ese gigantesco hombre era el que llevaba al equipo entero a la victoria. ¡Y Suna estaba peleando él solo contra él! ¡Tenía que ayudarlo, tenía que...!

-¡POR FAVOR, NO! -Gritó el enorme ninja, acorralado contra el árbol. Parecía estar en pánico.

-Oye tío, me encanta que supliques por tu vida. -Dijo Suna, aburrido. -Pero al menos déjame que te dé un par de ostias primero, ¿Vale?

-¡NO!

-Oh, venga ya. -Dijo Suna. -¿Y si solo te dejo KO? Venga, el típico puñetazo a la sien, ¿Si?

-¡POR FAVOR NO! -Lloriqueó su oponente.

-Madre de Dios, Suna... -Dijo Shiru, acercándose. -¿Le has drogado con... algo?

-Te juro que no le he hecho nada. -Dijo su amigo, encogiéndose de hombros. -¡No puedes tentar a alguien de esta forma y luego coger y rendirte! ¡Eso no se hace!

-¡Venga, levántate! -Dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Una chica estaba intentando convencer al niño de que se levantara de nuevo.

-Oye... -Dijo Shiru.

-Tu eres... -Murmuró la chica tras percatarse de la existencia de Shiru.

-¡Eres la chica que tenía esos guantes tan chulos!

-¡Eres el que me asustó en el árbol!

Ambos se quedaron mirando. Shiru se mantenía alerta, esperando a ver lo que hacía la chica, si sus intenciones eran violentas o no. Para su decepción, Shiru la vio girar los ojos hacia Cho, claramente buscando la forma de conseguir el rollo.

-Otra que viene a por el puto rollo... -Dijo Suna, que también se había percatado.

-Parece muy segura para estar en un tres contra uno. -Oyó Shiru murmurar a Cho. -Tened cuidado.

-¡HELIOS! -Exclamó de repente la chica. -¡Formación "Peluche Volador"! -El obeso gato de la chica apareció de detrás de sus piernas y se puso delante de ella, con cara de aburrido.

-Miau. -Maulló el gato, con un tono tan grave y profundo que daba más risa que respeto.

-Estás de coña... -Dijo Suna entre dientes.

Sin previo aviso, la chica agarró el gato y, girando sobre sí misma, lanzó varios kilos de felino hacia Shiru a una velocidad alarmante. El ninja, puramente por reflejo, abofeteo al gato según éste se acercaba con su mano enguantada. Sin embargo, en lugar de oír el asqueroso sonido que hacen los gatos al chocar contra cosas metálicas a grandes velocidades, el felino simplemente rebotó como un balón.

-¿Cómo has...? -Comenzó a decir Shiru, confundido. Sin embargo, apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar, ya que la chica se lanzó hacia él, lista para ayudar a su mascota en batalla.

Un gato...

Cho había luchado contra cosas muy raras a lo largo de su vida. Pero ¿Un gato doméstico? Eso si que se lleva la palma. La ninja había investigado la zona un poco antes de venir, y conocía la existencia de una pequeña aldea cercana a Konoha donde vivían ninjas que luchaban en compañía de animales. Sin embargo ese no era un gato cualquiera. Shiru no era el mejor luchador que existía, pero era fuerte. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para partir por la mitad la columna de cualquier animal más pequeño que un jabalí con un golpe como ese, especialmente si su guantelete estaba involucrado.

Y sin embargo, el gato estaba allí, ileso, mirandola con un aspecto desafiante y orgulloso.

Cho alcanzó la parte de atrás de su muslo derecho y rápidamente desenfundó su arma. Esto no pasó desapercibido al felino, que se lanzó contra ella con las zarpas extendidas. Almacenando chakra en su brazo derecho y torso, Cho brutalmente rechazó a su atacante con un golpe de tal magnitud que el gato hizo un pequeño cráter en el tronco del árbol contra el que impactó.

El arma de Cho no cortaba ni apuñalaba, como otras armas más populares entre los ninjas. Ella usaba una pequeña maza, esculpida en una sola pieza de un mineral blanco. La maza tenía una pequeña guardia sobre la mano, y la cabeza era esférica.

El arma, bautizada Genshuku, había sido fabricado por ella con la ayuda de Shiruy su familia. Aunque no controlaba técnicas tan avanzadas como la de crear nuevas aleaciones, Cho había conseguido que el chakra de su cuerpo pudiera transvasarse a Genshuku igual que lo centraba en sus brazos y piernas. Aunque el arma en sí no golpeaba más fuerte, Cho había conseguido hacerlo indestructible, al menos mientras ella estuviera consciente y empuñándolo.

El felino, que ya se había recuperado del impacto maulló hacia ella, reclamando su atención. Entonces se comenzó a hinchar.

No, sus ojos no la engañaban. Como si de un globo se tratase, el gato se infló hasta casi alcanzar su altura. Entonces, sin previo aviso, el felino comenzó a rodar hacia ella a una velocidad increíble para ese tamaño. La ninja apenas había aterrizado después de esquivarle de un salto cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba cargando otra vez. Esto iba a ser difícil.

La chica lanzó su garra derecha hacia Shiru. Éste la agarró al vuelo y, sujetándola, la intentó golpear con su bastón. Sin embargo ella agarró el bastón a su vez, dejando la situación en tablas, al menos hasta que ella barrió el suelo de una patada, golpeándole las piernas y obligándole a soltar su arma para evitar caer de espaldas.

La ninja se alejó de un salto mientras Shiru se incorporaba otra vez. Ella hizo un gesto, mostrando el bastón de Shiru, que ahora estaba en su poder. Con una sonrisa, Shiru hizo un gesto con los dedos para centrar su chakra. El bastón de repente se transformó en una maza gigantesca. Sorprendida por el repentino incremento de peso, la ninja perdió el equilibrio, recibiendo una potente patada de Shiru que la mandó varios metros hacia atrás y que la obligó a soltar el arma.

Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, Shiru agarró la maza y, dando un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo, la lanzó en la dirección de su oponente. Ésta se agachó para esquivarla sin problemas y se lanzó contra el ninja, dejando caer una lluvia de cortes y arañazos sobre él. Shiru se cubrió con los brazos la cabeza y el pecho, dejando que su brazo izquierdo sufriera la mayoría de los daños. Sin embargo, recibió numerosos arañazos en los hombros y brazo derecho.

Aprovechando que Shiru estaba protegiendo partes más vitales como la yugular o los ojos, la ninja lanzó un zarpazo al costado. El ninja sintió como las garras penetraban varios centímetros en sus costillas, soltando un grito ahogado. Sin dejarle respirar, su oponente le lanzó una patada a la cabeza que dio de lleno, dejando a Shiru con la visión borrosa y un pitido en los oídos. Mantenerse en pie parecía un reto a esas alturas.

No sabía de dónde iba a venir el siguiente ataque así que Shiru hizo lo único que podía hacer: lanzó a ciegas un puñetazo con su mano izquierda. Para su satisfacción, su puño impactó en su objetivo, provocando un gemido de dolor en su oponente. Aprovechando este momento de ventaja, el ninja trató de continuar con un directo de su mano derecha, fallando y perdiendo el equilibrio, lo que le costó un rodillazo en el estómago que le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones.

Luchando contra la falta de aire, Shiru agarró desesperadamente la pierna de su oponente y giró sobre sí mismo, haciendo una llave de la que la chica escapó sin demasiada dificultad. Shiru aprovechó este momento de aire para lanzarse a por su arma. Oyendo los pasos de su oponente persiguiéndole, Shiru cogió la maza, la transformó de vuelta en un bastón, y lanzó la punta contra la mandíbula de la ninja, que retrocedió con el impacto. Shiru rápidamente se puso en pie y, con el bastón en posición horizontal, embistió a su oponente, buscando ponerle el arma en el cuello para estrangularla. Ésta consiguió sujetar el bastón con ambas manos pero Shiru, puramente con fuerza bruta, la empujó contra el tronco de un árbol cercano y presionó con todas sus fuerzas. La ninja apenas sujetó el bastón antes de tocar su cuello. Shiru se encontró con la cara a meros milímetros de la de su oponente.

-Ehm... Vaya. -Dijo Shiru retirándose. -Esto...

-Ahem... -Ella se aclaró la garganta.

-¡Capullo! -Le gritó Suna. -¡Ahora es cuando la besas!

-¡Cierra el pico, Suna! -Gritó Shiru de vuelta. -¿Te... parece si volvemos al principio? -Dijo, dirigiéndose a la chica esta vez.

-Sí, está bien. -Respondió ella.

Ambos volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales. Shiru se puso en posición y estaba a punto de atacar cuando notó que su oponente apartaba los ojos y miraba detrás suyo con sorpresa en su cara. Al principio Shiru pensó que era algún tipo de truco, pero finalmente la curiosidad pudo con él y se giró.

Puramente por reflejo, Shiru se dobló hacia atrás de una forma tan exagerada que casi se cae al suelo. Por encima de él pasó un borrón negro que se fue a asentar delante de su asaltante, bufando.

Otro gato.

OTRO. GATO.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Shiru examinó al felino, calculando con que golpearlo para no asesinarlo en el acto. Era muy pequeño y de color negro oscuro, con dos enormes ojos ámbar que resaltaban entre tanta oscuridad. Sin embargo, a Shiru le llamó la atención el minúsculo detalle de que tenía dos colas.

-¡ITA! -Gritó la chica, abrazando al gato. -¡¿HAS VENIDO HASTA AQUÍ SOLO PARA ESTAR CONMIGO?!

Shiru no sabía muy bien qué hacer ante una reacción tan emotiva. La chica había dejado de prestarle atención completamente y sus compañeros de equipo se habían quedado sentados, mirando. Shiru se giró, buscando a Cho con la mirada. Estaba mirando a su felino oponente, jadeando y apoyada en un árbol. El gato estaba sentado en el suelo, con los iris completamente dilatados y la boca abierta. Una ligera niebla que reflejaba los colores del arcoíris flotaba alrededor de su cabeza.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? -Preguntó Shiru, acercándose.

Cho señaló detrás suya. Tal vez no lo había notado por el fragor de su propia batalla, pero los árboles caídos y cráteres en el suelo apuntaban a que la lucha de Cho había sido bastante más intensa.

-Wow... -Dijo Shiru, asombrado. -¿Tan fuerte es ese gato?

-No es fuerte. -Dijo ella entre jadeos. -Es resistente. Lo he llegado a golpear con suficiente fuerza para destruir una casa... y simplemente rebotó y volvió a la carga. -Se humedeció los labios. -Estaba desperdiciando demasiado chakra... Así que he recurrido a... mi... "técnica".

-¿Tu técnica...? -Shiru miró al gato y de nuevo a Cho, finalmente entendiendo a qué se refería -¡Pero si se enteran los de La Hoja se va a armar una que...!

-Shiru. -Le cortó ella. -Creo que sé administrar mis habilidades con suficiente discreción. -Se incorporó. -Además, diría que me ha ido mejor que a ti... -Señaló su costado.

Shiru se volvió dolorosamente consciente de su herida de repente. La adrenalina y la tensión de los músculos habían anestesiado el dolor hasta ahora, pero una vez relajado era otra historia.

-Oye, se me ha ocurrido algo. -Dijo Shiru mientras Cho le cerraba las heridas... -¿Y si nos aliamos con ellos temporalmente?

-¿Con éstos pringaos? -Dijo Suna, introduciéndose en la conversación. -Preferiría aliarme con una roca. Esa al menos la puedo lanzar contra alguien.

-Es que me da no-sé-qué el acabar con ellos así tal cual. -Dijo Shiru. -Podemos robarles el rollo luego.

-La chica es una excelente luchadora. -Comentó Cho. -Si hubiera podido luchado junto con el gato es probable que nos hubiera ganado a Shiru o a mí. -La chica se giró hacia Suna. -Por cierto, ¿Se puede saber que has estado haciendo todo este rato?

-Manteniendo a raya a esos dos. -Suna señaló hacia los dos compañeros de la ninja, que se acercaban a su compañera de equipo a toda prisa.

-¿Han intentado intervenir? -Preguntó Shiru.

-El pequeño te ha lanzado como cincuenta kunais y cuchillos. -Dijo Suna.

-¿Y tú los has interceptado todos? -Preguntó Cho, asombrada.

-Qué va, si no ha lanzado bien ni uno. -Se rio el ninja. -Pero yo era una... fuerza disuasoria.

Suspirando, Shiru se acercó a la chica. Sus compañeros de equipo se habían puesto a sendos lados de ella, aunque parecían más aterrorizados que agresivos.

-Oye, hemos decidido que queremos hacer una tregua. -Dijo Shiru. -Nosotros os ayudamos a conseguir otro rollo de Tierra si vosotros nos ayudáis con otro de Cielo.

-¡NANAO ACEPTA LA OFERTA! -Gritó casi instantáneamente el ninja pequeño. -¡Éstos ninjas son superfuertes! –Dijo, esta vez dirigiéndose a la chica.

-¿Te llamas Nanao? -Preguntó Shiru.


	3. Capítulo 3: ¡Es una Trampa!

-Hemos llegado. -Dijo Minoru.

-¿Éste es el templo? -Preguntó Mitsuki. Ante ella se alzaba una construcción de piedra gris. Las grietas y partes rotas hacían pertinente el daño que el paso del tiempo había hecho en el edificio.

-Vale, pues hemos llegado. -Dijo Ryota. -¿Cuál es tu plan maestro, Mitsuki?

-Vamos a tender una trampa. -Dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa un tanto macabra.

-¿Entonces Burakkuhiru y yo...? -Preguntó Hiyoko.

-Sí, atacáis por delante. -Dijo Shiru.

-Pero...

-Aseguráos de armar el máximo alboroto posible.

El pequeño ninja no parecía muy convencido. Shiru era muy consciente de lo inútiles que eran los compañeros de Nanao, pero tampoco quería desaprovechar un buen cebo. Se sentía un poc mal pensando así, pero distraer era lo único para lo que podía pensar en darles un uso.

Habían encontrado a dos ninjas descansando en un claro del bosque. Nanao, que debía disponer de los ojos más potentes de la historia, le había asegurado a Shiru que uno de ellos tenía un rollo de Tierra, así que habían planeado una emboscada para quitárselo.

Shiru le dio una señal a Hiyoko. Él y su enorme compañero salieron de los arbustos repentinamente, sobresaltando a los ninjas. El niño comenzó a soltar bravatas con una creatividad que dejó a Shiru impresionado. Desde proclamarse un destructor de mundos a comparar a la madre de uno de los ninjas con una maceta. Tal vez otra cosa no, pero sabían montar un espectáculo.

Los ninjas enemigos por otra parte tenían un aspecto... inquietante. Era casi como si supieran perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. Uno de ellos llevaba un simple kimono azul blanquecino, complementado con unos pantalones negros. Llevaba el largo pelo recogido en una coleta y su cara era alargada y seria. Colgado en la parte de atrás de su cintura estaba la funda de un ninjato, aunque su dueño ya lo había desenfundado.

El otro ninja estaba cubierto de cinturones, aunque ninguno de ellos parecía tener la función de guardar nada. Llevaba un pasamontañas que no tenía abertura para la boca o el ojo izquierdo, y sobre el derecho reposaba una lente que parecía extremadamente tecnológica. En su espalda, atado a uno de los cinturones, reposaba un amasijo de metal con aspecto mecánico.

Tan pronto como Shiru dio otra señal, Suna salió de un arbusto y lanzó una esfera contra el suelo. Ésta estalló y provocó una humareda gris, impidiendo la visión a sus contrincantes. Tan pronto como la niebla apareció, Nanao y su gato Helios salieron de su escondrijo junto con Shiru y Cho. Debían reducirlos rápidamente antes de que la niebla desapareciera o el tercer miembro del grupo volviera.

El objetivo de Shiru era el hombre de los cinturones. Sin embargo, según se acercaba a la nube, notó que algo no iba bien. Tenía la sensación de ir encaminado hacia una muerte segura. Siguiendo su instinto, transformó su bastón en un rudimentario trozo plano de metal para hacer las veces de escudo y, apenas lo puso delante suyo, una flecha salió a toda velocidad de la niebla e impactó contra éste, deteniendo su carrera.

Su rival veía a través del humo. Eso era particularmente molesto, porque él no. Cho, que lo había visto todo, escogió una incursión más lateral mientras que Shiru lanzaba su escudo a ciegas y se agachaba para evitar otra posible flecha.

Su escudo no dio en el blanco, pero Cho debió encontrarle porque su enemigo salió disparado de la nube para chocar contra un árbol. Shiru se acercó corriendo y le golpeó la cabeza con el puño para asegurarse de que se quedaba inconsciente. Según extendía la mano para agarrar los hilos de chakra y recuperar su arma, vio salir de la niebla a Nanao y a su rival, intercambiando una lluvia de cortes. De la nada, el gato de la chica embistió al ninja rival, desequilibrándole. Suna aprovechó este momento para salir de su arbusto y clavar su empeine en la frente del enemigo, neutralizándole con eficacia. Shiru se acercó a Nanao.

-¿Quién de los dos llevaba el rollo? -Preguntó.

-Éste, -Respondió ella, arrodillándose junto a el hombre del ninjato. -¡Aquí está! -Dijo, contenta.

Shiru sonrió. Como sospechaba, el trabajo en equipo lo era todo. Tal vez robarle el rollo a Nanao no fuera necesario después de todo.

Sin embargo, de repente, Shiru apreció como la cara de Nanao se iluminaba de azul. Extrañado, Shiru se giró para buscar la fuente de la luz. De repente, no veía nada. Un frío helador se extendió por su cuerpo. Una décima de segundo después estaba en el suelo, respirando agitadamente y mirando a todos lados para reorientarse. Entonces le vio. Akira, el samurái que había conocido el día anterior estaba de pie a unos metros de ellos. Su espada ardía con un fuego azul, al igual que sus ojos. El samurái levantó la katana y cortó el aire.

Shiru dio una voltereta hacia atrás para esquivar la cuchilla de fuego azul que casi le parte en dos. Para cuando se levantó, Akira estaba casi a su lado y se preparaba para cortarle por la mitad. Detrás suyo, un furioso gato gris le clavó las garras en las espalda, provocando un gruñido de dolor.

Shiru se apartó del camino mientras Akira agarraba al felino y le lanzaba al suelo con furia, poniéndole un pie encima para que no se moviera. Nanao y Suna se lanzaron contra el samurai al unísono, cada uno por un lado. Akira golpeó a Nanao en la boca con la empuñadura de la espada al tiempo que agarraba a Suna del cuello y lo levantaba sin aparente esfuerzo. El samurái puso la punta de su espada en el estómago del ninja.

-Dadme ambos rollos. -Dijo con la voz ahogada, como alguien que estaba levantando mucho peso. -O le empalo ahora mismo. Y al gato también.

Nanao, que había estado intentando detener la hemorragia de su labio, se giró hacia Cho, que había estado guardando los rollos por la batalla, con una mirada suplicante. Claramente una katana podría atravesar la aparente piel de goma del gato que, a pesar de la presión que Akira estaba ejerciendo sobre su espalda, se retorcía furiosamente para liberarse.

-Se lo daremos. -Dijo ella. -Ya conseguiremos otro.

La chica se acercó al Samurai y le entregó el rollo de cielo, de color azul marino. Nanao se apresuró a darle también el rollo de Tierra que acababa de recoger. El samurái se guardó ambos rollos.

-No me gusta hacer esto. -Dijo, sin soltarlos. -Mentir nunca ha sido lo mío. Pero no puedo dejar ilesa a la competencia.

-¿VAS A MATARLOS DE TODAS FORMAS? -Gritó Nanao, incrédula y fuera de sus casillas.

-Lo siento. -Repitió el samurái.

Shiru enfundó su arma. Hacía rato que había visto a Suna hacer sellos con las manos frenéticamente. Algunos ninjas tenían la ventaja de no necesitar respirar con demasiada frecuencia y les daba igual si alguien les agarraba de la garganta. Suna le posó la mano en el pecho.

-Bombenschuss. -Dijo

El bosque se llenó de un ensordecedor sonido de cañonazo según el aire delante de Akira estallaba violentamente, separando a ambos a gran velocidad como muñecos de trapo atrapados en un tornado.

-¡Nos vamos! -Dijo Shiru, escapando a toda velocidad, seguid por el resto de ninjas.

Mitsuki observó cómo los pájaros salían volando de los árboles, espantados por el ruido. Esa había sido una técnica bastante fuerte, por lo que parece. Sin dejarse asustar, la ninja apretó el nudo en el que estaba trabajando.

-¿Cómo de fuerte es esto? -Le preguntó a Minoru cuando éste se acercó.

-Bastante. -Respondió él. -El suelo de aquí es muy fértil. Pero para tumbar a alguien vamos a necesitar que le den un par de ellos por lo menos, más si es corpulento.

-¿Habéis acabado ya? -Preguntó Ryota, bajando de la rama de un árbol. -Ya se están empezando a dar de leches por ahí.

-Todo listo. -Dijo Mitsuki, acabando con el nudo.

-PERO QUIÉN NARICES SE HA CREÍDO QUE ES EL AKIRA ESE. -Dijo Shiru, furioso. -TIENE UNA ESPADA DE LEYENDA Y VA Y LA PRENDE FUEGO, CON LO MALO QUE ES ESO PARA EL METAL.

-Meow. -Maulló el gato gris.

-Helios tiene razón. -Dijo Nanao, jugueteando con la gata negra. -Eso no parecía fuego normal.

-¿Tal vez era un ojo? -Comentó Suna

-¿Ojo? -Preguntó Shiru.

-Sí. -Dijo el enmascarado. -Como la cosa esa de los Uchiha.

-El Sharingan. -Aclaró Cho.

-Como se llame.

-No, no es uno de esos. -Continuó ella. -O si lo es, no he oído hablar de él.

-Estamos donde empezamos entonces. -Refunfuño Shiru. -¿Qué es eso, Suna?

-Es el trasto ese que llevaba el del pasamontañas. -Dijo éste, jugueteando con el amasijo de metal.

-Ah, ya ve... -Shiru hizo una pausa. -¿LO HAS COGIDO?

-Sip. Lo birlé antes de irnos.

-¡Pero...!

-Calla coño, que estoy a punto de dar con ello. -Se oyó un click. El metal se abrió para formar una T. -¡Hala, pero si es una ballesta! ¡Mira, viene con flechas y todo!

Shiru dejó a Suna por imposible y se acercó a Nanao.

-¿Dónde están tus compañeros de equipo? -Le preguntó.

-Ahí detrás. -Dijo ella, señalando sin dejar de juguetear con la gata. El otro felino dormitaba al lado de su dueña. -Burakkuhiru ha tenido un ataque de pánico y Hiyoko le está intentando tranquilizar. -Se hizo un momento de silencio.

-¿Cómo es que has acabado con ellos? -Preguntó Shiru. -Sin ánimo de ofender, me parece un milagro que hayan llevado Genin.

-Los padres de Burakkuhiru querían un ninja en la familia con todas sus fuerzas. -Explicó ella. -Le obligaron a entrenar. Él no quiere ser un ninja. No quiere estar aquí. -Acarició a la gata. -En cuanto a Hiyoko... Sus padres son ricos, creo. Él quería ser un ninja, así que ellos sobornaron a un par de profesores...

-¿Así que ninguno es un ninja real? -Dijo Shiru.

-No... -Supiró ella. -Yo soy de una aldea cercana a la hoja. Las... circunstancias me pusieron con ellos en el mismo equipo para este examen. -Se apartó el pelo. -Solo quiero llegar a la siguiente ronda, dónde lo que cuenta es la habilidad individual.

-Ya veo... -Murmuró Shiru. -Bueno, aunque le hayamos entregado un par, aún tenemos un rollo de Tierra. -Dijo, optimista. -Podemos conseguir más.

-También tenemos uno de Cielo. -Dijo Cho.

-¿Cómo? -La ninja sacó ambos rollos de su bolsa.

-Le entregué a Akira una piedra disfrazada con un jutsu ilusorio. -Explicó. -Honestamente, el jutsu fue pobre y rápido, pero no vio a través. No debe ser muy bueno en detectar ese tipo de cosas. -Le entregó el rollo a Nanao.

Engañado.

Le habían engañado.

Akira suspiró y lanzó la piedra contra el suelo. Sabía que esa falta de experiencia le iba a pasar factura en el examen, pero no quería esperar más.

-Akira, el templo está justo delante. -Dijo. Su compañero.

Sus compañeros. No sabía cómo se llamaban. La única misión de esos ninjas era formar equipo con él para entrar en el examen de forma legal.

-De acuerdo. Muchos equipos vendrán aquí cuando hayan conseguido los rollos, podemos emboscarles. -Dijo el samurái. -Vamos a colocarnos en estos árboles para...

El samurái dejó de hablar cuando un silbido cortó el silencio del bosque. Un segundo después, Akira escuchó el chasquido de las cuerdas al activarse la trampa. Rápido como el rayo, el samurái desenfundó su katana y rechazó con la parte plana de la hoja los dardos que silbaban hacia él. Luego se puso en guardia, listo para el siguiente ataque.

-¿Pero qué mierda es ésta, Mitsuki? -Dijo una voz desde unos arbustos cercanos. -¡Pero si sólo te has cargado a uno!

Akira miró a su alrededor. Mientras que su compañero del kimono estaba en guardia, esperando, el otro tenía dos dardos clavados en un hombro y luchaba por mantenerse en pie.

-Qué bien, Ryota. -Dijo un ninja delgado, saliendo de los arbustos. -Ahora saben nuestra posición.

-Bueno, ¿Qué más da? -Dijo la voz de antes, que pertenecía a un ninja más corpulento. -Si ahora tenemos que pegarles una paliza de todas formas.

-Simplemente acabad con ellos de una vez. -Dijo una ninja encapuchada saliendo del escondrijo.

-Ok. -Dijo el delgado. -Encárgate tú del de la espada, Ryota.

-Voy. -Dijo secamente.

"Estoy perdiendo el tiempo..." pensó Akira. Sin embargo su atención fue rápidamente recuperada por el ninja corpulento, que se acercaba a toda velocidad. No sin cierta dificultad, Akira esquivó un combo de cuatro puñetazos, todos dirigidos a su cabeza y luego arremetió con la katana. Su rival esquivaba con bastante facilidad los golpes. La batalla entró en un empate temporal mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento.

El sonido de un cuerpo golpeando el suelo llamó la atención de Akira. Al mirar vio al ninja delgado en el suelo, sin conocimiento, y a su compañero de pie al lado, sangrando profusamente debido a bastantes kunais clavados en múltiples partes de su cuerpo. El samurái volvió a mirar a su enemigo justo cuando este volvía al ataque. Harto de la lucha, Akira desvió el puñetazo que venía hacia él con la empuñadura de la katana, giró sobre sí mismo y apuñaló a su enemigo por la espalda, justo a la altura del corazón. El samurái dirigió la vista hacia la ninja encapuchada mientras el cuerpo caía al suelo. La chica miraba a sus compañeros como si no diera crédito a sus ojos.

-Le has matado. -Dijo, apretando los dientes, mientras salía de los arbustos. -Has matado a Ryota. -Hizo una pausa para coger aire. -Reza lo que sepas, samurái, no por salir vivo de ésta. -Agarró el borde de su capa. -Sino por que quede algo de ti que tu familia pueda enterrar.

Ante la escéptica mirada de Akira, la ninja se quitó la capa, mostrando un kimono chino sin mangas de color negro, con un estampado de ríos en tonos blancos y plateados. La ninja echó una pierna atrás y comenzó a hacer sellos a la velocidad del rayo.

¿Sellos?

No sellos cualquieras. Akira había estudiado una enorme cantidad de técnicas ninja, su mente contenía la mayoría de sellos que habían sido inventados o descubiertos. Unas horas antes, el samurái hubiera dicho "todos los sellos" pero al ver a su enemiga eso había cambiado. Akira estaba nervioso. Lo desconocido daba miedo. Apenas podía reconocer algunos sellos que indicaban al fuego entre el borrón de signos.

-Jutsu definitivo. -La ninja cerró las manos en un último sello tan complejo que dolía solo de ver la posición de los dedos. -¡Explosión Supernova: Rayo del Juicio Final!

Las manos de la ninja comenzaron a brillar con muchísima intensidad. Entrando en pánico, Akira acudió al poder de su katana Kori no Kiba, sintiendo como su cuerpo se llenaba de poder. El samurái puso su llameante katana delante, esperando que el poder del dragón que latía dentro fuera suficiente para aguantar la fuerza de semejante poder.

No pasó nada.

Akira abrió los ojos con miedo. La ninja estaba allí, de pie.

-Estás muerto. -Dijo ella, sonriendo.

¿Cómo que...?

Akira sintió un fuerte dolor en la nuca y el suelo se aproximó a sus ojos.

Mitsuki suspiró. Había funcionado. Dejó que el clon de Ryota se desvaneciera mientras que recogía su capa del suelo. El verdadero Ryota estaba buscando los bolsillos del samurái que había dejado inconsciente de un golpe en la nuca.

-Tienen el rollo de Tierra. -Dijo Ryota, levantándolo en el aire.

-Bien. -Dijo Minoru, levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose el polvo. -Menuda obra de teatro que les hemos montado. Es difícil hacer un veneno no letal con lo que llevo encima. Teníamos que haberlos matado y punto.

-Sí, menos mal que teníamos un plan B. -Dijo Ryota. -Por cierto Mitsuki... ¿Es así como reaccionarías si me mataran en batalla?

-No. -Dijo ella, poniéndose la capa. -Me pondría de rodillas junto a tu cadáver y lloraría la noche entera.

-¿En serio?

-Obviamente no. -Mitsuki se giró hacia el templo mientras Ryota buscaba celo para pegar los cachos de corazón roto. -Vamos al templo cuanto antes, necesitamos salir del bosque antes de que vengan más equipos.

El grupo entró en el templo. Mitsuki insistió en desplegaron ambos rollos al mismo tiempo y ponerlos juntos en el suelo. Una nube de humo apareció de la nada, mostrando a un ninja Jonin. Mitsuki recordaba haberle visto alguna vez en la aldea, pero nunca había llegado a hablar con él. Sin decir nada, éste miró los rollos que había en el suelo y luego de vuelta al grupo, que esperaba expectante.

-Felicidades, habéis pasado la segunda prueba. –Dijo sonriendo.

Entre los gritos de júbilo de Ryota y Minoru, Mitsuki se giró hacia la puerta. Por ella estaban entrando en ese momento un montón de ninjas con aspecto derrotado. Para su sorpresa, la ninja reconoció al chico de la armadura que se le había acercado antes de los exámenes, cojeando y ayudado por el que llevaba una máscara.

-Bueno, pues ya estamos aquí. –Dijo el de la máscara. –Tú, a andar, vago. –Le dijo al de la armadura, él cuál se sentó en el suelo.

Detrás suyo, un ninja enorme llevaba a uno mucho más pequeño a sus espaldas. Acabó dejándole en el suelo, junto con el de la armadura. Otras dos ninjas entraron al final.

"Aquí hay dos equipos…" pensó Mitsuki. En ningún sitio decía que aliarse estaba en contra de las reglas, pero parecía un tanto extraño.

-¿Es usted el examinador? –Preguntó la ninja de blanco al ver al Jonin. –Tenemos dos pares de rollos, uno para cada equipo.

-¿Hemos aprobado ya? –Preguntó el enmascarado, ansioso.

-Uhm… no, aún no. –Dijo el Jonin. –Tenéis que, eh… solucionar el acertijo.

-¿Un acertijo? –Preguntó la ninja de negro, que llevaba un gatito del mismo color en el hombro.

-Oye, a nosotros no nos dijeron nada de eso, ¿verdad? –Preguntó el ninja de la armadura, dándose la vuelta. Mitsuki sonrió. Claramente no se habían informado tan bien como ellos.

El acertijo estaba inscrito en el interior del templo, y buscarlo fue lo primero que Mitsuki hizo al entrar.

" _Si usted no posee el cielo, consigue los conocimientos que los representa_ ".  
" _Si usted no posee la tierra, correrá tan lejos en búsqueda de fuerza_ ".  
" _Si usted tiene los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra, los senderos de la voluntad peligrosa se pone segura_ "

" _Es el secreto de un chūnin. Usted formará parte de la élite que guiará a los demás_ ".

La respuesta al acertijo era abrir ambos rollos a la vez, algo sencillo de hacer, pero de lo que llevaba tiempo darse cuent…

-Pfft. –Dijo el enmascarado. –Seguro que es una chorrada como abrir los rollos al mismo tiempo o algo así.

-¡Hala! –Exclamó Ryota. -¿Cómo lo habéis adivinado tan rápido?

El silencio se extendió por la sala. Mitsuki estaba sospesando si asesinar a Ryota en el momento o más tarde, en la intimidad.


	4. Capítulo 4: Robustez contra tiranía

-Entonces, a ver si me entero... -Dijo Ryota -¿Entonces el que pierde aprueba?

-Depende de los jueces. -Respondió Minoru. -Aquí lo que se evalúa no es que ganes o pierdas, sino que luches bien.

-O sea, que si pierdo pero lo hago bien, ¿aún puedo aprobar? -Preguntó Ryota

-Exacto. -Dijo Minoru. -Lo importante es que ellos vean que tienes el nivel adecuado.

-Así que no seas idiota. -Intervino Mitsuki. -Si ves que vas a perder, ríndete y punto. No hay necesidad de que luches hasta la muerte.

-Oh, Mitsuki. -Dijo Ryota, sonriendo ampliamente. -¡Te preocupas por mí!

-Si tu te mueres, quién sabe con que tipo de bicho raro acabaré saliendo... -Dijo Mitsuki. -Más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer.

-¿Sabes qué? -Dijo Ryota, abrazando a la de repente perpleja Mitsuki. -Me vale con eso.

-¿Entonces las batallas van a ser de uno contra uno? -Preguntó Suna, mirando la arena de batalla. Era un gran edificio cilíndrico, con gradas en la periferia, que recordaba a un coliseo.

-Eso pone aquí... -Dijo Shiru, releyendo el papel de las normas que les habían dado. -¿Qué vamos a hacer, Cho? No vamos a poder hacer nada si no podemos apoyarte.

-Supongo que debo usarlo entonces. -Respondió la ninja.

-Oye, ¿estás segura? -Dijo Suna. -¿No era un secreto de tu familia o algo así?

-De mis tres hermanas, yo soy la única que lo tiene. -Dijo Cho. -El gen responsable está disipándose, y es posible que yo sea la última en la familia que lo tenga. -Miró hacia el suelo. -Es hora de que el mundo lo sepa. -Suspiró. -Además, odio este maldito sombrero.

Akira desenvainó la katana. Se puso en posición de guardia y dió un par de tajos al aire para calentar. Asegurándose de que no había nadie a su alrrededor, invocó el poder del dragón de nuevo. Su espada se cubrió de llamas y su visión se tornó azulada. Todo lo que tenía un color lejano al azul de repente brillaba, incandescente. Los árboles eran más verdes que nunca, la tierra, amarilla y naranja. El tiempo parecía ralentizarse.

Treinta segundos.

Akira notó como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. La cabeza le había empezado a doler.

Un minuto.

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable. Le costaba respirar. La mano que sujetaba la katana se sentía tensa y agarrotada.

Dos minutos.

Akira finalmente liberó el poder, permitiendo que volviera a la katana. Cayó de rodillas, jadeando. El cuerpo de un ser humano no estaba hecho para albergar el poder de un dragón. Si hubiera estado más tiempo, su cuerpo se habría consumido.

iNo ha estado mal. Tu cuerpo es capaz de sostener el poder durante cada vez más tiempo./i

-No es suficiente. -Dijo Akira entre dientes. -Sobre todo ahora que ya saben de lo que soy capaz. Esta vez no les voy a poder engañar con un rehén.

iPodemos derrotar a cualquiera en menos de dos minutos. Recuerda Akira, mientras me encuntre en tu poder, eres el guerrero más poderoso del mundo./i

-No estoy tan seguro, Atlas. -Dijo Akira, palpándose con cuidado el costado derecho. Se mordió el labio al sentir un pinchazo de dolor. El cardenal resultado del ataque del ninja enmascarado en el bosque aún estaba reciente.

i¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?/i Dijo Atlas al percibir los pensamientos del samurái. iSabes que mi poder te protegió de la mayoría del ataque. Tendrías varias costillas rotas de no haberme invocado./i

-Lo sé.

iY ni siquiera tuviste que invocarme para derrotar a esos dos equipos tan débiles que nos encontramos. Conseguir otros dos rollos no fue más que un mero retraso./i Continuó Atlas. Akira se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, poniendo la katana en horizontal sobre sus rodillas. iEres mejor que cualquiera de estos guerreros, aún sin mi ayuda. Y lo sabes./i

-Supongo que tienes razón... -Aceptó finalmente Akira. -Espero que tengas razón. -Se corrigió.

-Odio este sistema educativo. -Susurró Minoru.

-Minoru, calla. -Respondió Mitsuki sin apartar la vista del frente.

-Pero es que no tiene sentido... -Insistió el ninja. -Todo este tiempo hemos estado entrenando para aprender a trabajar en equipo, ¿y ahora el examen final es individual? Dame un respiro...

-Que te calles. -Repitió Mitsuki. -Ya empiezan.

Dos ninjas trajeron una urna de cristal con un puñado de tiras de papel dentro. Las tiras contenían los nombres de los que habían superado el segundo examen. Encima de la urna había una pantalla con un esquema de llaves que indicaría el orden y las parejas en el último torneo. Los dos ninjas sacaron una papeleta cada uno al mismo tiempo.

-Ryota Sasaki contra Kokatsuna Dokusai.

Mitsuki miró a Ryota, que estaba mirando alrededor tratando de localizar a su oponente.

-Mitsuki Shimizu contra Burakkuhiru Sutandoaron.

"¿Y ese quién es?"

Mitsuki miró al grupo de ninjas que la rodeaba, buscando una reacción por parte de su oponente, sin éxito.

-Hiyoko Byojakuna contra Minoru Yoshida.

-¿Nos toca a los tres seguidos? -Murmuró Minoru.

-Cho Yamasita contra Nanao Aoyama. -Continuó el ninja.

La liata continuó durante unos minutos. Muchos estudiantes habían conseguido superar la segunda fase del examen, aunque no suficientes para hacer batallas preliminares. Esto resultaría en un torneo particularmente largo.

-Y por último, Sirobahato Ishinomori contra Akira Tukusama.

Una risa se oyó desde el fondo de las filas de estudiantes.

-¡No me puedo creer que me haya tocado contra Akira! -Dijo Shiru, aún riéndose tras haber dejado el edificio donde se había decidido el torneo. -¡Voy a poder luchar contra. Kori no Kiba de primera mano!

-El porqué de semejante alegría escapa a mi comprensión, Shiru. -Dijo Cho.

-Es verdad. -Continuó Suna. -Como no tengas cuidado te vamos a tener que ir a buscar con una carretilla. O con una escoba si le da por encenderse otra vez.

-Shiru, puedo intentar enseñarte algún jutsu de agua. -Se ofreció Cho.

-No te preocupes, simplemente lo bloquearé. -Respondió Shiru. -¡Tal que así! -El ninja desenfundó el bastón. Éste se enrolló sobre sí mismo hasta convertirse en una rodela que cubría gran parte del cuerpo del chico.

-¿Estás seguro? -Volvió a preguntar Cho.

-Os preocupáis demasiado... -Dijo Shiru, quitándole importancia.

-Bueno, yo voy buscando la escoba... -Concluyó Suna.

Mitsuki se sentó en su asiento, al lado de Minoru. La ninja miró a su derecha, al asiento vacío que pertenecía a Ryota y sintió una punzada de preocupación al saber que pronto tendría que que salir a la arena a probar sus habilidades ante los jueces.

La chica echó un vistazo a la grada de los jueces. Varios ninjas veteranos, junto con el Hokage, por supuesto, eran los que decidían al final de la batalla si el ninja había aprobado o no. A mitsuki no le caía demasiado bien el Hokage, pero tenía fama de justo en ese sentido, y decían que tenía el poder de un dios, así que infundía respeto de todas formas.

No es que Mitsuki no confiara en que Ryota no fuera apto para el aprobado, sino que esas batallas tendían a ser bastante brutales, a veces hiriendo seriamente a los participantes.

Finalmente el juez dio la orden de salida a los participantes. Mitsuki observó al rival de Ryota. Ya le había visto antes, la máscara y el vestido metálico eran inconfundibles, aunque esta vez llevaba algún tipo de objeto metálico a la espalda. Algún tipo de arma, probablemente. Mitsuki rezó por que Ryota se percatara de esto.

-¡Adelante! -Gritó el juez, saltando fuera del campo de batalla para dejar espacio a los luchadores.

Sin perder un segundo, Ryota comezó a correr hacia su oponente con el puño listo para golpear. Tan pronto como estuvo a su altura, el ninja lanzó un brutal puñetazo contra la cara de su oponente, el cuál se dobló hacia atrás para esquivarlo. Ryota saltó a un lado para evitar un contraataque y volvió a la carga. El enmascarado, que parecía estar hecho de goma, se incorporó y saltó por encima de su oponente como si fuera un potro.

Ryota frenó en seco e intentó golpear a su oponente según este aterrizaba, pero éste se agachó para esquivarlo y luego rodó por el suelo hasta ponerse a salvo. Con una mueca de enfado, Ryota cargó de nuevo, golpeando únicamente el fino aire alrededor de su escurridizo oponente.

-Madre mía... -Dijo el enmascarado, negando con la cabeza. -Eres un inútil, tío. -Desenvainó un kunai. -Bueno, ya sabemos quién va a ganar...

Ryota, sin mediar palabra, se lanzó de nuevo al ataque. Amagó un puñetazo al estómago y lo siguió con uno dirigido a la cara, pero su oponente no se dejó engañar. Agachándose para esquivar, le dió un tajo al pecho de Ryota, cortando la camiseta y una de las cintas de cuero. Cuando el ninja trató de contraatacar, Suna le hizo un corte en el codo, luego la pierna, la espalda, el hombro... Para cuando Ryota consiguió zafarse de ese baile mortal, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pequeñas heridas que sangraban profusamente. El ninja hincó una rodilla en el suelo, jadeando pesadamente mientras Suna caminaba a su alrededor con las manos en la espalda.

-¿Ves? La cosa es esta. -El enmascarado comenzó a hacer girar el kunai manchado de sangre alrededor de su índice, sujeto por la anilla. -Pon atención porque te voy a soltar una homba de información que lo vas a flipar. -Suna lanzó el kunai y lo volvió a coger, sujetándolo por el mango esta vez. -Puedes ser el capullo más fuerte de esta tierra, pero no te va a servir de una mierda si no puedes conectar ni un golpe.

Ryota había recuperado el ritmo de su respiración, pero no se había movido un ápice. Su sangre manchaba la arena.

-Dicho esto, por muy hilarante que me hubiera parecido, no puedo matarte. -Suna se encogió de hombros. -Lo ponía en las reglas. Así que como no te rindes, voy a tener que... Incapacitarte. ¿Eres médico, verdad? Veamos. si sabes lo que pasa cuando se corta un músculo por la mitad...

De improviso, Suna se lanzó contra Ryota, kunai en mano, dispuesto a cercenar el ahora descubierto hombro del ninja. Sin embargo, en el último momento, Ryota se levantó subitamente, recibiendo una puñalada en el pecho.

Mitsuki puso los ojos en blanco desde la grada, al tiempo que Minoru hacía una mueca de dolor y un sonido siseante. El muy idiota había jugado su mejor carta apenas diez minutos dentro de la batalla.

Sin inmutarse, Ryota agarró a Suna por la muñeca con el brazo izquierdo y, con un gruñido de esfuerzo, golpeó con un devastador puñetazo a su enemigo. El sonido de las tachuelas del guante de Ryota impactando contra la máscara de metal de Suna inundó la arena. El cuerpo del enmascarado salió volando, como una marioneta, rebotando en la tierra hasta estrellarse contra la pared.

-Escucha bien, porque esta vez voy a ser yo el que te voy a soltar una bomba de conocimiento... -Dijo Ryota, arrancando el kunai de su pecho y tirándolo al suelo. -Hablas demasiado.

Muchos espectadores, incluyendo a Minoru, comenzaron a vocear ante semejante contraataque verbal. Suna mientras tanto había comenzado a incorporarse del suelo. Piezas de su destrozada máscara aún repiqueteaban al caer contra la dura tierra. El carrilo donde había recibido el impacto estaba amoratado y cubierto de cortes hechos por la destrozada pieza de metal. El ninja escupió sangre y dientes.

-Que hijo de puta... -Dijo, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano. -Me encantaba esa máscara, cabrón. ¿Tu sabes el miedo que das cuando te pones una máscara? Mucho más miedo de lo normal.

Mientras Suna se levantaba, Ryota hizo un sello para concentrar el chakra. Un resplandor azulado envolvió su cuerpo, sanando sus heridas, dejando solo como señal de la batalla los numeroso cortes en la ropa. Mitsuki esbozó una sonrisa. Puede que Ryota no fuera un ninja médico completo, pero sabía lo suficiente como para parchearse a sí mismo.

Suna, por fin de pie, se quitó los restos de la máscara y los lanzó al suelo. Acto seguido, echó su mano a la espalda, agarrando el amasijo de metal que había llevado allí toda la batalla. Introdujo un brazo dentro y se oyó un "click" tras el cual el objeto se desplegó en una ballesta que parecía formada por multitud de pequeñas barras de metal. La mano derecha de Suna quedaba dentro del aparato, sujetándolo desde el interior.

-¿Te mola? Se la robé a un idiota en el bosque. -Dijo Suna, metiendo un puñado de flechas en el aparato. -Bueno, si puedes regenerarte, la forma de ganar es que te canses. -Comentó.

Suna disparó una salva de tres flechas. Ryota esquivó dos y sacó una tercera de su trayectoria con un manotazo.

-Muy bien capullo. -Dijo Suna. -Baila para mí.

Corriendo a gran velocidad por la arena, Suna comenzó a ametrallar a Ryota con disparos desde todos los ángulos. El ninja se las apañaba para esquivar la mayoría, pero muchas le acertaban de todas maneras. Cada vez que Suna paraba para recargar su arma, Ryota. curaba todas su heridas, pero el chakra no le iba a durar para siempre.

-Eres un tipo duro, ¿verdad? -Se burló Suna. -Bueno, no te preocupes. Le hice un par de arreglos a este arma antes de venir aquí...

Suna disparó al suelo, delante de Ryota. La cabeza de la flecha estalló, liberando una nube de un gas amoratado. Ryota comenzó a toser en cuanto se vio envuelto en el gas. Deseperadamente, el ninja salió de la nube, solo para recibir un flechazo en el antebrazo.

-¿Sabes qué gasta más chakra que curar tus heridas? -Dijo Suna. -Hacerlo mientras que corres alrededor de la arena tratando de curar lo que este gas te destroze por dentro. -Suna disparó otra flecha venenosa, obligando a Ryota a moverse de nuevo.

Mitsuki observaba la batalla con el ceño fruncido. Ryota no iba a durar mucho más en esas condiciones. El ninja tenía más chakra que una persona normal, pero no dejaba de ser solo humano. Un humano que lo estaba pasando bastante mal.

Finalmente, Ryota tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo, sangrando por sus cientos de heridas y tosiendo por el gas. Suna dejó de disparar por un momento.

-Venga tío, ríndete. -Dijo, levantando la ballesta. -Este es el punto en el que mato a mi contrincante, pero aquí no puedo.

Ryota se comenzó a levantar pesadamente del suelo. Con un suspiro, Suna le disparó en la pierna, forzándole a caer de nuevo.

-Joder, ¿De qué estás hecho? -Dijo Suna. -Tienes tantas flechas clavadas que pareces un puercoespín. -Se rascó la cabeza. -Ya ni siquiera te estás regenerando, ¿Te queda algo de sangre en el cuerpo siquiera?

Ryota se volvió a incorporar, poniéndose de pie a duras penas. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Suna le disparó en el pecho.

Ryota no se inmutó.

Arqueando una ceja, Suna disparó varias flechas más, acertando todos sus disparos, pero sin detener el avance de Ryota, que era cada vez más rápido. El ninja comenzó a trotar, luego correr y finalmente esprintar, recibiendo los aguijonazos de decenenas de flechas sin inmutarse.

-Hay que joderse... -Musitó Suna, girándose para empezar a correr.

Pero Ryota ya había llegado.

Como tenazas, los dedos de Ryota se cerraron en torno a la pieza de armadura del pecho de Suna, doblando el metal en el proceso como si fuera un simple alambre. Con un rugido de furia, Ryota alzó a Suna sobre su cabeza y lo lanzó contra el suelo, provocando un temblor por toda la arena. Cuando el cuerpo inerte de Suna rebotó, Ryota lo golpeó con un rodillazo, desencadenando una lluvia de golpes que finalizó en un brutal puñetazo que estampó al ninja de la armadura contra la pared, desde donde resbaló hasta el suelo. Jadeando, Ryota comenzó a sacarse las flechas del cuerpo.

-Oye, princesa... -Dijo con voz ahogada Suna. -No te pienses que hemos acabado este baile.

Ryota siguió con su tarea mientras Suna se incorporaba a duras penas, sujetándose el costado. La mayoría de piezas de su armadura se habían desprendido, tenía un ojo morado y la nariz le sangraba.

-Que cabrón, me has jodido las costillas... -Dijo el matrecho ninja. -Menos mal que respiro por la piel. -Ryota comenzó a curar algunas de sus heridas, aunque esta vez apenas detenía la hemorragia. No iba a desperdiciar fuerza sanando la piel. -Bueno, pensaba no usar esto porque puede ser un tanto letal, pero no me queda otra. -Ryota aguardó en silencio, con los puños cerrados.

Suna, con un gesto exagerado, agitó las manos detrás de su espalda. Cuando estas salieron a la vista, múltiples esferas metálicas se encontraban en sus dedos. El ninja las lanzó hacia el cielo y comenzó a hacer sellos a la velocidad del rayo en cuanto tuvo los dedos libres.

Ryota, percatándose de que su rival estaba preparando algo grande, se lanzó hacia su oponente con la intención de cortar la fórmula de sellos, interrumpiendo así el jutsu. El ninja se dispuso a golpear de nuevo la cara de Suna.

-Te pillé. -Dijo Suna, cerrando el último sello.

Una fortísima corriente de aire lanzó a Ryota hacia atrás, impidiéndo que asestara el golpe final. El aire comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor de Suna, girando cada vez mas rápido.

-¡Técnica de viento! -Dijo el enmascarado. -¡GASKAFIG!

Las esferas de metal que antes había lanzado impactaron contra el suelo, estallando y liberando enormes nubes de gas morado. El torbellino que rodeaba a Suna se expandió, recogiendo las nubes y envolviendo la arena de un nauseabundo tornado de gas.

-¿Ahora qué, hijo de puta? -Gritó Suna por encima del viento. -¡Regenérate de esto!

Ryota cayó al suelo luchando desesperadamente por respirar un aire que no había. El ninja hizo un sello desesperadamente, usando sus últimas reservas de chakra para sanar los daños internos que el gas tóxico y la falta de oxígeno provocaban.

Mitsuki miró a su alrededor. Se suponía que en caso de que uno de los participantes estuviera en peligro de muerte, uno de los ninjas de rango superior intenvendría en la batalla, pero nadie parecía estar moviéndose. "Vamos, Ryota" pensó. "No vale la pena, ríndete". La ninja acarició el kunai enfundado en el bolsillo de su pierna, considerando intervenir en la batalla.

Pero no hizo falta. Con horror, Mitsuki vio como Ryota se llevaba la mano al pecho y aplastaba la piedra verde que llevaba sujeta.

Cuando Ryota descubrió las capacidades de chakra que tenía, lo primero que pensó fue en una forma de almacenarlo para aprovechar el excedente en el futuro. Los ninjas médico hacían esto a menudo, almacenando este excedente de energía en tatuajes, normalmente en la frente. Sin embargo Ryota, con la ayuda de Mitsuki, consiguió almacenarlo en una piedra que colgó de su pecho.

A diferencia de un ninja normal, que almacena energía que sobra en el tatuaje cuando tiene un día tranquilo, Ryota pasaba mucho tiempo embutiendo chakra en esa piedra, puramente como entrenamiento para manejar mejor su energía interna. La piedra ahora hacía las funciones de una batería que, por cálculos aproximados de Mitsuki, podría mantener a Ryota durante casi un año.

Pero romperla.

Eso significaba que toda esa energía ahora invadiría el cuerpo de Ryota de una vez. La chica se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Una estupidez así solo la debería de cometer un ninja con años de experiencia en el taijutsu, y aún así sería extremadamente peligroso. Para Ryota significaba una muerte segura.

El cuerpo del ninja se iluminó de una cegadora luz azul que se tornó blanca al cabo de unos segundos. Ryota avanzó hacia un aterrorizado Suna con paso decidido.

-¡S-Si crees que me voy a asustar por un espectáculo de luces, la llevas clara! -Dijo el enmascarado.

Suna lanzó varios kunais hacia su oponente. Tres de los cuchillos impactaron en su objetivo, solo para ser escupidos por la carne, dejando heridas que llamearon con fuego blanco antes de cerrarse. Ryota continuó avanzando, impasible.

-¡Vale, vale, me rindo! -Gritó Suna. El tornado se disipó. -¡Joder tío, que es un puto examen, no te pongas tan serio coño!

Ryota alzó una mano y señaló al enmascarado. Luego, con una voz que apenas parecía humana, dijo:

-Te dije que hablabas demasiado.

El cuerpo de Ryota estalló en llamas blancas y después colapsó en el suelo al tiempo que varios ninjas médicos bajaban en su ayuda.


	5. Capítulo 5: Sana rivalidad

Shiru se echó a un lado para dejar pasar la camilla con el destrozado aspirante que acababa de finalizar la batalla con Suna. El ninja se encontraba en uno de los túneles adyacentes a la arena. Había ido para calmar los nervios ya que, aunque su entusiasmo por luchar contra Kori no Kiba era real y genuino, Shiru sabía a quién se enfrentaba. Akira superaba sin problemas el nivel del ninja medio y, aunque Shiru confiaba en poder demostrar su habilidad y aprobar, no estaba tan seguro de salir bien parado del encuentro.

La camilla se perdió en una curva del túnel. Shiru dedicó un momento de respeto al ninja derrotado. Él mismo había luchado contra Suna en batallas de puro entrenamiento y conocía el estilo sádico y sucio que tenía el enmascarado. No había visto el final de la batalla, puesto que la ansiedad se había manifestado antes.

Con un suspiro, Shiru desenvainó su bastón y se sentó sobre una caja. Con el bastón sobre sus rodillas, cerró los ojos y comenzó a dejar fluir el chakra. Donde antes solo había metal liso, pronto empezaron a aparecer complicadas filigranas según el ninja iba esculpiendo el bastón según su imaginación dictaba. A veces motivos geométricos y simétricos, a veces caóticas espirales, el antes aburrido y funcional bastón era ahora un complicado lienzo cilíndrico.

-Es bonito.

Shiru saltó de su asiento, a punto de aplastar la cara de Nanao con su arma.

-Nanao, por el amor de Dios. -Dijo Shiru intentando calmar el corazón. -Qué susto me has dado.

-Lo siento.

-Da igual. -Shiru se apoyó el bastón en el hombro. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba buscando a Hyoko. ¿No le habrás visto?

-¿El pequeñajo ese? No. -Respondió Shiru. -¿Por qué?

-Es su turno de pelear, pero no aparece... -Suspiró Nanao. -Burakku tampoco está aquí...

-¿Han escapado? -Preguntó Shiru, recordando que algunos ninjas se acobardaban ante la idea de una lucha así. Nanao simplemente cruzó los brazos y miró a uno de los finales del túnel, con la mirada ausente. Shiru se mordió el labio, preguntándose si tenía que haberse quedado callado. Nanao rompió el silencio.

-¿Tienes miedo? -Preguntó. Shiru levantó una ceja. -A la lucha con el samurái. -Aclaró ella.

-Miedo... No estoy seguro, la verdad. -Respondió Shiru.

-¿Crees que eres más fuerte que él? -Preguntó ella, incrédula.

-Para nada. -Respondió Shiru. -Pero no creo que me vaya a matar ni nada de eso. -El ninja se rascó la cabeza. -Me preocupa más suspender el examen. No ser capaz de dar suficiente espectáculo.

-Entiendo. -La chica guardó silencio. -Yo sí tengo miedo.

-¿De Cho? -Shiru recordó la batalla que tuvo con Nanao en el bosque. El ninja siempre había sido capaz de vencer a Cho en batalla, aunque fuera por los pelos. Juntos, Nanao y su gato probablemente pudieran vencerla. -Eres mejor que ella, te lo aseguro. -Dijo Shiru, riéndose. Nanao rio también.

-No sé, es que... -La chica se sentó en la caja en la que antes estaba Shiru. -Helios me ha contado su batalla con ella. Parece que tiene algún tipo de jutsu... Una técnica que... No acabo de comprender.

-Ella... -Comenzó a decir Shiru. Aunque Cho había decidido revelar su poder en la batalla, no le correspondía a él desvelarlo. -¿Cómo se te dan los jutsus que afectan a la mente?

-¿A la mente? Pues... -Nanao se llevó la mano al mentón, sorprendida por la pregunta. -La verdad, nunca he sido muy diestra en controlar la gente...

-No, no. -Interrumpió Shiru. -Me refiero a defenderte frente a ese tipo de técnicas. -La cara de Nanao se iluminó al percatarse de a lo que se refería el ninja.

-¡Así que eso es lo que era! -Exclamó la chica. -¿Qué tipo de técnica? ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Qué debo hacer para...?

-He... Dicho demasiado. -Dijo Shiru, cortando por lo sano, sintiendo remordimiento por haberle quitado una ventaja a Cho.

El silencio se extendió por el pasillo.

-¿Por qué los buscas? -Preguntó Shiru. Nanao le miró con un gesto interrogante. -A tus compañeros de equipo. -Especificó Shiru. -Ya me dijiste que apenas los conocías y que sólo estabas con ellos porque los equipos debían ser de tres para participar.

-Qué bruto eres... -Dijo Nanao con cierto desprecio.

-Vengo de la aldea de los constructores. -Respondió Shiru, encogiéndose de hombros. -Nadie espera nada de mí para empezar. Pero hay una razón por la que estoy aquí: he demostrado que valgo. Hyoko y... el grande. -Shiru ladeó la cabeza sin acordarse del nombre. -No valen para estar aquí. -El ninja puso los ojos en blanco cuando Nanao intentó replicar. -Ambos lo sabemos Nanao. -Ella se calló durante un segundo.

-Supongo que tienes razón. -Dijo ella suspirando. -Pero huir... No me parece bien. -Nanao miró a Shiru. -¡Ya han llegado hasta aquí! ¿Por qué no acabar? Ni siquiera tienen que ganar para aprobar...

-Hey, no es a mí a quién tienes que convencer. -Dijo Shiru levantando las manos.

-Si no los he encontrado ya, probablemente no los encuentre nunca... -Nanao se pasó la mano por el pelo. -Esconderse es probablemente lo único que se le da bien a Hyoko...

Shiru se rio, contagiando a Nanao.

-

Mitsuki cruzó los brazos con impaciencia. Su oponente no aparecía y la anticipación la estaba matando. Había formado multitud de planes en su mente acerca de cómo tomar ventaja y aprovechar su entorno, qué hacer si era un ninja experto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en el uso de jutsus...

Pero el tal Hyoko no aparecía. Mitsuki resopló, cada vez más impaciente. Finalmente, para su sorpresa el que bajó a la arena no fue el anticipado Hyoko, sino Minoru, que miraba a su alrededor sonriendo. Un ninja con un pañuelo alrededor de la cara, a modo de bandolera, aterrizó a su lado.

-Mitsuki Shimizu. -Dijo éste con voz grave. -Por desgracia, su oponente Hyoko Byojakuna no se ha presentado. -Mitsuki hizo una mueca. -Sin embargo el oponente de Minoru Yoshida también se encuentra ausente, por lo que él será su nuevo oponente.

-¿Minoru? -Repitió ella, incrédula.

-¿Algún problema? -Inquirió el ninja, dando a entender que no había ningún problema.

-No, está bien... -Dijo Mitsuki, reticente.

-En ese caso... -El ninja retrocedió hasta el centro de la arena. -¡LUCHAD!

Mitsuki se puso en tensión según el ninja abandonaba la arena para darles espacio. A regañadientes, tiró a la basura todos los planes que había elaborado. Ninguno de ellos serviría contra Minoru. Su oponente cruzó los brazos y la miró fijamente. Mitsuki sabía que él estaba elaborando una estrategia para vencerla a toda velocidad. La batalla probablemente acabara resumiéndose en quién daría con la estrategia correcta antes.

-Oye Mitsuki... -Dijo Minoru, dando un despreocupado pasó al frente. -Vamos a tomarnos esto con calma ¿Vale?

Por toda respuesta, Mitsuki le lanzó un kunai a la cara y echó a correr a su alrededor. Minoru lo cogió al vuelo mientras murmuraba con una sonrisa "Veo que no vale".

Minoru hizo un gesto con las manos y Mitsuki apenas pudo ver las minúsculas semillas que volaron por el aire para aterrizar ante ella. Con un temblor, enormes zarzas surgieron del suelo. Mitsuki las esquivó con un salto a la derecha, quedando oculta por el propio zarzal. Con un gesto, invocó un clon de sí misma que saltó por encima del matorral para fingir atacar a Minoru mientras ella se escabullía entre las sombras. Sin embargo, un segundo matorral apareció delante de él, cortándole el paso al tiempo que un solo kunai acababa con el frágil clon. La ninja se escondió detrás del matorral y repitió la operación. Esta vez Minoru apenas se movió un poco para que el clon desapareciera contra el suelo, centrándose en crear un laberinto de zarzas para que Mitsuki no pudiera escapar. La ninja lanzó un tercer ataque de clon.

-A la tercera va la vencida, ¿Verdad? -Dijo Minoru.

Ignorando completamente el clon que Mitsuki había dejado tras las zarzas, Minoru cogió a la ninja según ésta se precipitaba sobre él, inmovilizándola en el suelo con una llave. Gruñendo por su fallida estratagema, Mitsuki se revolvió para poner un pie en el pecho de Minoru y hacer palanca para tirarle al suelo y escabullirse. Una vez de pie, la ninja se desabrochó la capa para tener más movilidad. Minoru también estaba en pie así que Mitsuki se lanzó contra él con la intención de no darle ni un respiro.

El aliento se le cortó cuando cayó de bruces contra el suelo, pues su pie izquierdo estaba firmemente anclado al suelo por múltiples raíces. Con fastidio, Mitsuki se dio cuenta de que Minoru probablemente había dejado semillas en su tobillo cuando la había atrapado. Minoru, sin perder tiempo en regodearse, comenzó a correr hacia ella con un kunai en la mano, dispuesto a acabar la batalla ahora que tenía la ventaja. Mitsuki se puso de rodillas e hizo un gesto para centrar su chakra.

El papel bomba que había pegado en el costado de Minoru explotó en una bola de fuego, produciendo un sonido ensordecedor y lanzando a Minoru por los aires, inerte. Con los oídos aun pitándole, Mitsuki comenzó a cortar las raíces que le aprisionaban con un kunai. Cuando consiguió liberarse, la ninja vio como Minoru se levantaba a duras penas, con un enorme agujero en la parte derecha de su chaleco y camiseta, que dejaban ver su delgado cuerpo, rojo y chamuscado por el calor. El ninja se tocó con un dedo e hizo una mueca de dolor. El ninja localizó a Mitsuki y lanzó una semilla al suelo, la cual comenzó a germinar al instante.

Apretando los dientes, Mitsuki se puso a hacer sellos rápidamente. Minoru no era un ninja médico, pero podía hacer crecer una planta analgésica que le permitiera moverse mejor con la quemadura y Mitsuki no podía permitirlo.

-¡Hi no Sita! -Grito la chica según cerraba el último sello. De sus hombros salió una serpentina lengua de fuego que revoloteó en el aire un momento para luego precipitarse hacia Minoru.

El ninja dio un salto para atrás al tiempo que lanzaba un puñado de semillas delante de ella. Las semillas dejaron crecer casi al instante a un montón de árboles de apenas dos metros de altura, pero con troncos muy gordos y amplios que bloquearon el jutsu de Mitsuki.

La ninja se maldijo. No le gustaba ese tipo de combate tan directo, por lo que había dedicado muy poco tiempo a perfeccionar jutsus de ataque como aquél, que era débil y costoso.

Antes de poder llegar hasta él, Minoru arrancó una hoja de la planta que había hecho germinar y se la metió en la boca. Mitsuki frenó su carrera en seco. Como bien sabía, los efectos de la hoja eran casi instantáneos, no había motivo en intentar forzarle a escupirla. Ambos se quedaron mirando en tensión, intentando formar un plan de ataque al tiempo que intentaban averiguar el que estaba formando su oponente.

Mitsuki pensó en sus ventajas. Salvo un par de golpes menores, estaba en buena forma mientras que Minoru tenía que preocuparse de su quemadura que, aunque fuera indolora, aún limitaría sus movimientos. Minoru por su parte había probablemente sembrado de trampas la arena mientras luchaban.

Finalmente Minoru se incorporó y comenzó a avanzar caminando hacia Mitsuki. El ninja levantó los brazos en un gesto de tregua cuando ella enarboló un kunai.

-Mira Mitsuki, así no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte. -Dijo él. -Me voy a rendir y vamos a acabar la batalla de una vez, ¿Vale?

Mitsuki le miró. Tenía el rostro pálido, parecía que estaba teniendo verdaderas dificultades para mantenerse consciente. El papel bomba debía de haberle hecho mucho más daño del que la ninja había estimado en un principio.

-Está bien. -Dijo ella.

-Genial. -Dijo él. -Ya resolveremos quién es más listo luego, en una partida de ajedrez. -El ninja le puso una reconfortante mano en el hombro para indicar que no había rencores y se giró, buscando al juez para comunicar su rendición.

Entonces Mitsuki levantó el brazo y, con saña, hundió violentamente el kunai en la espalda de su amigo.

Minoru cayó al suelo de rodillas con un grito ahogado. La sangre goteaba desde su herida.

-Vaya... -Gimió el ninja. -No hay forma de engañarte... -Minoru dejó caer el puñal que llevaba escondido en su mano izquierda, el cual nunca cumpliría su traidora función.

-Parece que ya sabemos quién es el más listo. -Dijo Mitsuki, seriamente.

-Así es. -Dijo Minoru, haciendo un sello con la mano.

La semilla que había dejado en el hombro de Mitsuki germinó violentamente, separando el brazo del cuerpo en una cascada de sangre. La ninja se maldijo mil veces en el camino al suelo y mil más según su conciencia se desvanecía.


	6. Capítulo 6: Kichijoten

Mitsuki abrió los ojos. En lugar del techo de clara madera al que estaba acostumbrada, lo que vio fue una superficie de piedra blanquecina. Poco a poco, los acontecimientos de la lucha con Minoru fueron regresando a su mente. Bruscamente, Mitsuki se incorporó al recordar que su amigo le había arrancado el brazo izquierdo de cuajo. La chica se palpó y suspiró con alivio al ver que su brazo estaba firmemente vendado y sujeto a su hombro.

– ¡Oh, estás despierta! –Dijo una ninja al verla incorporada. Era rubia y parecía rondar los cuarenta. Ella era presumiblemente la que estaba haciendo las veces de enfermera. – ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Cansada. –Contestó Mitsuki.

–Eso es perfecto, porque descansar es justo lo que necesitas. –Dijo la enfermera, sonriendo. Parecía amable. Mitsuki estuvo callada durante un momento.

– ¿Está aquí Ryota Sasaki? –Preguntó la chica.

–Ryota... –La ninja puso cara pensativa. –No lo sé, tendría que mirar en el registro. ¿Le conoces? 

* * *

Shiru sujetó el bastón por uno de sus extremos. Usando su chakra, comenzó a darle forma. Segundos después, su arma se había transformado en una katana larga. El ninja cortó el aire con la espada, cuyo filo silbó como un pájaro mortal. Mordiéndose el labio, el ninja comenzó a transformar la katana poco a poco, haciendo una réplica de la legendaria Kori no Kiba, aunque ésta era de un tono plateado.

Shiru blandió la nueva espada y frunció el ceño. No se notaba diferente. ¿Cuál era el secreto? ¿Por qué la katana de Akira era tan fuerte? Tal vez tenía algo que ver con el interior de ésta...

–Shiru. –Shiru dejó de pelearse con las densidades del mango y se giró para encontrarse a Hyoko. Detrás de él se encontraba la enorme montaña que era Burakku.

– ¿Hyoko? –Preguntó Shiru confundido. –Pensé que habías desertado.

–Eso da igual. –Dijo el pequeño ninja. – ¿Sabes dónde está Nanao?

–Uh, estaba aquí hace un momento. –Dijo Shiru, divertido por el hecho de Hyoko era ahora el que buscaba a Nanao. –Es su turno de luchar, así que supongo que estará de camino a la arena.

–De acuerdo. –Dijo Hyoko, haciéndole a Burakku un gesto para irse.

–Por cierto Hyoko... –Dijo Shiru. –Tu no sabrás si... Nanao tiene novio o algo así, ¿Verdad? –Hyoko paró en seco.

–Ni se te ocurra, Shiru. –Dijo el ninja, mirándole directamente a los ojos. –Nanao no es quién tú crees.

Los ninjas se fueron, dejando en el túnel a un muy confundido Shiru. 

* * *

Nanao Aoyama.

La ninja de la hoja cuyo gato tantos problemas le había dado en el pasado. Helios, el gato, se lamía pausadamente una pata, sentado al lado de su ama, la cual miraba a Cho con un gesto serio, aunque no hostil.

Ese gato era probablemente la única razón por la cual Cho temía por su victoria. El estilo de lucha de Nanao se basaba en la llamada "muerte por mil rasguños". Debilitar a su víctima con cientos de pequeñas heridas hasta que el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre la dejaban indefensa. Cho comenzó a hacer un pequeño hoyo en el suelo de la arena con su pie mientras pensaba.

Eso no le daba miedo. Como médica, las heridas poco graves eran un juego de niños. A diferencia de ese bruto aspirante que luchó contra Suna, Cho tendría que estar semanas curando heridas menores para comenzar siquiera a cansarse. La eficiencia siempre había sido una prioridad para ella.

Cho sabía que su agilidad rivalizaba con la de Nanao. Había estimado la velocidad general de la ninja en su pelea con Shiru, y la médico calculaba que no debía estar muy atrás. La fuerza extra y su habilidad para curarse le darían la ventaja necesaria.

Sin embargo ese gato... Convertía la pelea en un dos contra uno que Cho no estaba nada segura de poder ganar, especialmente considerando que el felino era inmune al daño. La médica se tocó el borde del sombrero, reticente a mostrar su verdadero potencial.

– ¡LUCHAD! –Exclamó el juez.

Cho desenfundó su maza y, cogiéndola al revés, rechazó el ataque del gato, que se había lanzado contra su cuello a la velocidad del rayo. De un revés, Cho usó la propia velocidad de Helios para desviarle hacia el suelo, haciéndole rebotar y perderse entre las gradas. Eso la daría algo de espacio.

Sin perder un segundo, la médica se giró, buscando el ataque de Nanao. Cumpliendo la predicción, la ninja ya estaba lanzando su garra hacia el estómago de Cho. La médica puso su brazo izquierdo delante, recibiendo el impacto ahí. Un codazo en la nariz y una patada en el pecho lanzaron a Nanao de vuelta a dónde salió.

Curándose rápidamente el brazo, Cho se dispuso a perseguir a su oponente, pero un fuerte golpe en su omoplato le tiró al suelo. La ninja rodó hacia adelante para levantarse y localizar a un erizado Helios bufando en su dirección. El gato se infló como una pelota y comenzó a rodar hacia ella a una velocidad peligrosa. La médica dio un salto y aterrizó encima del animal según este rodaba. Concentrando el chakra en sus piernas, Cho dio un potente pisotón que desinfló al gato y lo hundió en la tierra.

Pero Nanao ya se había recuperado. La chica lanzó un zarpazo que Cho bloqueó con su antebrazo, obteniendo cuatro sanguinolentas líneas. La médico intentó contraatacar con su maza, pero Nanao le cogió el brazo y lo lanzó contra el suelo, desequilibrando a su oponente. Apoyándose en el propio hombro de Cho, la ninja saltó y le golpeó la cara con un potente rodillazo que mandó a la médica al suelo.

Nanao saltó sobre ella para acabar el trabajo, pero Cho la recibió con una patada en el estómago, dejándola sin aliento. Impulsándose con los brazos para levantarse, Cho se puso de pie y le dio a Nanao un puñetazo cargado de chakra en la mejilla, rompiendo un par de dientes y lanzándola a varios metros de sí misma.

Al agacharse a recoger su maza, Cho localizó a Helios, que se le aproximaba a gran velocidad. En un arranque de furia y frustración, la médica se puso de pie y, cargando sus músculos con una cantidad enorme de energía, le dio una gigantesca patada al gato. La ninja apretó los dientes al sentir como su tobillo se rompía por varios puntos.

Con una onda expansiva, Helios voló por la arena hasta golpear la pared con semejante fuerza que ésta saltó en pedazos al instante. El público enmudeció. Cho se sentó para comenzar a sanar los tendones de su tobillo.

"Las posibilidades de que esto funcione son escasas...". Pensó la ninja mientras veía salir a Helios del agujero, un poco despeinado. Nanao se estaba levantando del suelo, con un labio hinchado y sangre en la boca. "Las reglas del torneo claramente especifican que tengo que deshabilitar a ambos para conseguir la victoria". Con un suspiro, Cho cogió su sombrero y lo lanzó al aire, donde flotó unos segundos antes de caer al suelo.

El público enmudeció al ver el arcoíris que reflejaban los ojos de la médica. El silencio fue seguido de murmullos que se extendieron por las gradas. Cho de repente se sintió insegura. El Choteisha había sido un secreto de su familia desde hacía siglos. ¿De verdad le correspondía a ella revelarlo?

Sus dudas quedaron relegadas a un segundo plano cuando Helios, que a diferencia de su compañera, no se encontraba nada sorprendido, cargó contra ella con las garras preparadas. Con serenidad, tal y como lo había ensayado miles de veces, Cho hizo un gesto con la mano derecha al tiempo que concentraba el chakra con la izquierda.

–Kichijoten. –Dijo, con voz tranquila. 

* * *

–Ryota. –Llamó Mitsuki.

El ninja abrió lentamente los ojos y la miró con gesto cansado. Estaba cubierto de vendas de pies a cabeza

– ¿Mitsuki? –Dijo, sonriendo. La sonrisa desapareció cuando vio el hombro vendado de la chica. –Dios mío, ¿Que te ha pas...? –El ninja se intentó incorporar, pero se desplomó con un gruñido de dolor.

–El treinta por ciento de tu piel está carbonizada, Ryota. –Dijo Mitsuki. –Y no digamos el tejido muscular de debajo...

–Mitsuki, ¿qué te ha pasado en el hombro? –Dijo Ryota con tono urgente.

–La enfermera dijo que tu cuerpo había soportado la misma energía en unos segundos que la que produce una tormenta eléctrica.

–Eso está muy bien Mitsuki pero ¿por qué estás vendada? ¿Qué te ha...?

–¿QUIERES ESCUCHARME DE UNA VEZ, IMBÉCIL? –Gritó de repente Mitsuki, sobresaltando a Ryota. – ¡Has estado muerto, Ryota, MUERTO! ¡Tu corazón dejó de latir, y estás así porque alguien milagrosamente consiguió reactivarlo! ¡Deja de actuar como si morir en una estúpida batalla de exhibición no te importara! ¡Deja de actuar como si... dejarme sola no te importara! –Se hizo el silencio.

–Que boba eres. –Dijo Ryota, sonriendo. Mitsuki le miró, incrédula. –Sabes perfectamente que nunca moriría estando tú en este mundo. Te quiero demasiado.

–Si no estuvieras a punto de entrar en coma, te partiría la cara ahora mismo. –Dijo Mitsuki con los dientes apretados.

Ryota soltó una carcajada que fue rápidamente cortada por el dolor de su cuerpo. 

* * *

Helios calló al suelo, sin conocimiento, mientras que las fantasmales mariposas revoloteaban en un colorido baile. Los insectos parecían estar hechos de niebla, y como tal, se disiparon en el aire. Nanao se lanzó inmediatamente contra Cho. Con tranquilidad, la médico levantó la mano y volvió a ejecutar el jutsu

–Kichijoten.

Varias mariposas aparecieron de la nada y se dirigieron hacia Nanao, la cual juntó sus manos en un sello en mitad de la carrera.

– ¡Andou! –Exclamó ella. Una pequeña onda expansiva salió de su cuerpo, disipando las mariposas.

Perpleja, Cho no pudo esquivar el rodillazo de Nanao, directo a la boca de su estómago. Girando a su alrededor, la ninja clavó las garras en la espalda de la médico y tiró hacia abajo, provocando cuatro chorreantes heridas de varios centímetros de profundidad a lo largo de la columna de su oponente. A esto le siguió una potente patada en el costado que desequilibró a Cho. Nanao cogió carrerilla y saltó, golpeando con ambas piernas a la vez la sien de Cho, como un resorte.

Con los oídos pitándole, Cho cayó al suelo. Nanao esperaba pacientemente a su lado, por si se levantaba de nuevo. La médico agarró el tobillo de su oponente y la lanzó por los aires. Con una pirueta, Nanao aterrizó a cuatro patas. Sin embargo, antes de poder reaccionar, Cho ya estaba a su lado. Agarrándola del cuello, la médica forzó a la ninja a caer boca abajo, con la cara pegada al suelo.

–Desconozco el por qué has averiguado que mi Choteisha es una técnica ilusoria. –Nanao intentaba desesperadamente deshacerse del férreo agarre de Cho. –Pero te aseguro que una simple técnica de disipación no va a ser suficiente para bloquearlo.

Un enjambre de iridiscentes mariposas comenzó a fluir desde Cho, rodeando a la indefensa Nanao. La ninja concentró todo su chakra en mantener a raya la técnica ilusoria.

–Eres encantadora, Nanao. –Dijo Cho, sonriendo. –Si te sirve de consuelo, cualquier técnica ilusoria normal habría caído ante esa fuerza. –Nanao hizo un último esfuerzo por escapar. – ¡Ninjiiro Washi Kichijoten! –Exclamó Cho, poniéndose mucho más seria.

Las mariposas aumentaron hasta los centenares y comenzaron a concentrarse en un remolino de luz y color. Cho notó como la técnica de Nanao comenzaba a debilitarse cada vez más. El remolino de color tomó forma. Un gigantesco águila, formado de niebla y luz alzó el vuelo y emitió un antinatural chillido. La médico casi podía notar la conciencia de Nanao desvaneciéndose.

Sin embargo, un agudo dolor en el costado hizo retroceder a Cho, interrumpiendo la técnica y obligándola a soltar a su oponente. Cuando la médica miró, vio a un pequeño gato negro con dos colas bufándola.

Nanao se levantó a duras penas. Cho la oyó murmurar "¿Ita?". Cho resopló. Otra mascota que eliminar. Con un suspiro, lanzó su jutsu contra la gata.

La mariposa se disolvió completamente al tocar la cabeza del animal.

La médica miró hacia Nanao, pero ella parecía tan confundida como ella. ¿Una gata inmune al Choteisha? Eso era imposible. Su habilidad no solo funcionaba con animales, sino que era especialmente efectiva contra ellos.

Sin embargo las sorpresas no acabaron aquí. La gata cada vez parecía más furiosa. De alguna forma parecía como si estuviese… ¿Creciendo?

Cho se puso en guardia inmediatamente. Si Helios podía modificar su forma, era de esperar que Ita pudiera hacerlo también. Sin embargo, la gata no se hinchó. Corriente eléctrica comenzó a aparecer por su pelaje, pero era una electricidad negra, oscura. Debajo del pelo, los músculos del animal comenzaron a crecer y a recolocarse según el bufido se iba transformando en un gutural gruñido. Los ojos de la gata perdieron las pupilas. Ante Cho se encontraba una descomunal pantera rezumante de energía oscura, agitando sus dos colas.

Sin perder un momento, la fiera saltó sobre la médica. Concentrando chakra en todo su cuerpo, Cho se preparó para el impacto. Sin embargo, el envite fue tal que la lanzó por los aires de todas formas. Cuando cayó al suelo, el animal se le puso encima. La médico le puso un codo en la garganta, tratando de bloquear las dentelladas que buscaban su cuello. Con un esfuerzo extra, Cho consiguió lanzar al animal lejos de sí misma. Levantándose de un salto, la médico acudió a sus reservas de chakra y extendió sus manos hacia el animal.

– ¡Ninjiiro Washi Kichijoten! –Con un chillido, el gigantesco águila emprendió el vuelo hacia la pantera. Sin titubear la fiera emitió un atronador rugido y se lanzó directamente sobre la técnica, colisionando con ella en un espectáculo de luces.

Cho no podía creerlo. La pantera no se había inmutado. ¿Qué clase de ser infernal era ese? Amenazador, el animal se preparaba para saltar sobre ella de nuevo. La médico desenfundó su maza. Esto ya no era una pelea de exhibición. Esa pantera no buscaba noquearla, sino matarla del todo. Cho comenzó a acumular chakra en su brazo. Sin límite. Sin cuidado. Esta vez era todo o nada. Sus músculos comenzaron a agarrotarse por el exceso de energía, vibrando, palpitando, ansiosos por golpear algo.

Todo o nada.

La pantera se lanzó contra ella.

Cho preparó el colosal golpe. Su brazo estaba negro debido a sus capilares, explotando por el exceso de energía.

Un pitido sonó en el aire. Una miríada de manos salió del suelo y aprisionaron a la pantera. Cho contuvo el golpe cuando un ninja aterrizó a su lado.

–Cho Yamashita. –Dijo éste. –Hemos determinado que esta batalla es de vida o muerte, así que hemos decidido interrumpirla. –Cho se le quedó mirando, jadeando. –Su calificación permanecerá intacta, ya que la descalificación afecta solo a su oponente.

–No debéis hacerlo. –Dijo Cho, dolorosamente retirando la energía de su brazo.

– ¿Perdón?

–Es obvio que mi oponente no solo no planeaba usar a esa bestia en mi contra. –Cho comenzó a tratar el sangrado interno de su extremidad. –Sino que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia.

– ¿Por qué dice eso? –Preguntó el ninja.

Cho le contó acerca de su encuentro con Akira en el bosque.

–No usó a la bestia entonces. –Dijo Cho. –En una situación de vida o muerte. ¿Por qué iba a usarla ahora? Carece de sentido. Mi técnica no es letal, ni tampoco dolorosa en lo más mínimo. Mi familia la ha usado con fines anestésicos durante generaciones. –El ninja asintió.

–Se tendrá en cuenta su aportación en el veredicto final. –El ninja hizo una reverencia. –La villa de la Hoja posee un centro médico gratuito para aquellos que participen en este examen. Le recomendaría que acudiera a ser tratada.

-Creo que voy a seguir su consejo… –Contestó Cho, sonriendo.


	7. Capítulo 7: Traición

Cho se sentó en la grada, al lado de Suna, con cuidado, evitando rozar el respaldo con la espalda. Aunque cerradas, las heridas aún estaban recientes. Su sombrero colgaba a la espalda. No había razón para tenerlo puesto ahora que su secreto había sido revelado.

Para su sorpresa, los ninjas que la rodeaban no se mostraban hostiles hacia ella. Había captado miradas de desconfianza allí y aquí, pero la reacción había sido en general de indiferencia o curiosidad.

—¡Vamos Shiru! —Gritaba Suna. —¡Dale una paliza a ese mequetrefe! —El ninja se había quitado la destrozada máscara, revelando su mandíbula, fina y sin rastro de barba. Sus dientes parecían inusualmente blancos.

Cho observó a su amigo, que había clavado su bastón en el suelo y hacía ejercicios de estiramiento mirando a Akira con una sonrisa desafiante.

—¿Confías en que Shiru gane esta batalla, Suna? —Preguntó Cho.

—Nope. —Dijo el ninja. —El tal Akira va a barrer el suelo con él.

-Eso me temía.

* * *

"Este tío va a barrer el suelo conmigo". Pensó Shiru, manteniendo la sonrisa. El samurái le observaba, con la katana dentro de su funda, apoyada en el hombro.

—¿Están listos? —Preguntó el juez. Akira asintió con la cabeza. Shiru desclavó su bastón.

—Listo. —Dijo el ninja cogiendo el bastón con ambas manos.

—¡LUCHAD! —Dijo el juez, retirándose.

Akira desenfundó la katana y lanzó la funda detrás suyo. Shiru enarboló el bastón y lo transformó en una katana, con la que señaló a su oponente. Akira le miró con sorpresa.

—¿Sabes kempo? —Preguntó el samurái.

—Más o menos... —Dijo Shiru, poniendo su brazo izquierdo delante, demostrando así lo poco que sabía de kempo.

Akira se lanzó contra él, lanzándole una estocada al pecho. Shiru levantó su katana, dejando que la hoja del samurái resbalara por su filo hacia la izquierda. Con rapidez, el ninja golpeó la nariz de Akira con el mango de su arma, haciéndole retroceder.

Shiru levantó la espada con ambas manos y descargó una lluvia de estocadas sobre Akira. El samurái, con una defensa impecable, paró hasta la última de ellas. Shiru saltó hacia atrás, escrutando la hoja de Akira. "¿Qué?" Pensó Shiru al ver la katana. "¡No tiene ni un rasguño!".

—No me digas que estabas intentando desafilar mi katana... —Dijo Akira al percatarse de su confusión. —¿Por qué no le echas un vistazo a tu propia hoja?

Shiru miró su katana. El filo estaba lleno de muescas. Incrédulo, el ninja examinó la espada más de cerca. No había duda. Fuera lo que fuera de lo que estaba hecha el arma de Akira, era mucho más fuerte que la indestructible aleación de su familia.

—Bueno, plan B. —Dijo Shiru, resignado.

—¿Cuál es el plan B? —Preguntó Akira.

—Luchar de verdad. —Con un movimiento, el ninja reparó completamente el filo de su katana, dejándola impecable.

Cinco segundos después, Shiru se arrepentía de todas esas bravatas. Apenas podía seguir los golpes de Akira, que le estaba soltando estocadas desde todos los ángulos. El samurái le daba mil vueltas. No había forma de que ganara en un duelo con la katana.

Con la katana.

Pues claro, coño.

Shiru puso su mano izquierda en la parte plana de su hoja y le dio un empellón a la espada de Akira, haciendo que ésta rebotara. El ninja alzó la espada y la descargó sobre la cabeza de su rival. El samurái alzó su katana para protegerse.

Usando su chakra, Shiru transformó la espada en una daga en mitad del golpe, evitando la defensa de Akira, el cuál apenas pudo apartarse y recibió un doloroso corte en la pierna.

—Juegas sucio... —iseó Akira, agarrándose la herida.

—Soy un ninja. —Dijo Shiru encogiéndose de hombros. —El honor no es lo nuestro.

—Ya, pero- —Akira no pudo acabar la frase por la daga que Shiru le había lanzado directa a la cara.

Akira esquivó la daga, pero no pudo esquivar el monumental puñetazo que Shiru le encajó en la mandíbula. Akira trató de atacar por su izquierda, pero el ninja bloqueó el golpe con su brazo armado. Sin embargo, en lugar de dejar que rebotara, Shiru agarró el filo de la katana con su mano izquierda y puso un pie en el pecho de Akira, tratando de quitarle el arma o arrancarle el brazo en el intento.

Shiru finalmente le arrebató la espada de las manos. Conteniendo la emoción de tener a Kori no Kiba en su poder, Shiru procedió a atacar a Akira con su propia espada. El samurái esquivó dos cortes y golpeó la muñeca de Shiru, desarmándole. El ninja tiró de los hilos de chakra de su daga para recuperarla mientras Akira corría hacia su espada.

Shiru transformó la daga de vuelta en un bastón para interrumpir el ataque del samurái con un golpe de revés. Siguiendo el ataque, el ninja convirtió el bastón en una lanza y trató de atravesar a Akira. El samurái dejó que la lanza golpeara la parte plana de la katana, pero curvó su arma de forma que la lanza rebotó hacia arriba. Escabulléndose bajo el arma de Shiru, Akira trató de clavarle la katana. El ninja sin embargo consiguió echarse a un lado, quedando a la espalda del samurái. Sin perder un segundo, Shiru atrapó el cuello de Akira con la lanza, tirando hacia él y cortándole el aire. El samurái sacudió inútilmente la espada tratando de herir a su captor, el cual se encontraba a salvo detrás suyo.

—¡Ríndete! —Exclamó Shiru, tirando con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás.

—¡Nunca! —Gruñó Akira, rojo, luchando por respirar.

—Dios mío, ¿Por qué sois todos tan perseverantes? —Refunfuñó el ninja.

Akira dejó de luchar por liberarse y alzó la katana en el aire. El samurái agarró la empuñadura con ambas manos y se puso la punta en el estómago. Shiru se percató de que pretendía atravesarse a sí mismo para alcanzarle a él.

—No vas a hacerlo... —Dijo Shiru, escéptico.

—Claro que no. —Respondió Akira.

—¿Entonces por qué ibaAAAGH! —Aprovechando que Shiru había bajado la guardia, Akira le había hundido el talón en la espinilla.

El samurái se escabulló de la llave y le asestó un codazo en la mejilla al ninja, el cuál calló al suelo. Akira le apuntó con la katana.

—Ríndete. —Dijo, con tono serio.

—Ahora mismo. —Respondió Shiru con sarcasmo.

El ninja lanzó su bastón contra Akira, convirtiéndolo en una fina cadena y atrapando la muñeca derecha del samurái. Tirando de él hacia adelante, el ninja clavó su talón en el estómago del samurái, sacándole el aire de los pulmones y tirándole al suelo de cabeza. Shiru recogió la cadena y la transformó en una maza que blandió contra la cabeza de Akira. En el último segundo, Shiru se acordó de las reglas del torneo y desvió el golpe hacia el hombro derecho del samurái, sacando el brazo de su sitio.

No contento con eso, Shiru giró sobre sí mismo y golpeó con la maza el brazo izquierdo de Akira, partiendo el hueso del antebrazo en dos. El samurái se desplomó y el ninja apoyó la maza sobre su hombro.

—Hecho. —Dijo, suspirando. —¿Esto cuenta cómo incapacitado? ¿Juez?

Shiru se giró, buscando al juez. Sin embargo, un resplandor azulado llamó su atención. Venía justo de... ¿detrás suyo?

Al girarse, Shiru vio a Akira, con una mueca de furia y los ojos escupiendo fuego azul. Sus brazos estaban impecables y su katana envuelta en llamas.

—Ay no... —Murmuró Shiru, devolviendo la maza a su estado original de bastón. —Esto era justo lo que yo no quería que pasara...

El grito de guerra de Akira retumbó en las gradas, inundándolas de un frío helador. Shiru apenas pudo echarse hacia atrás cuando el helado fuego de la katana se lanzó a por su corazón. Akira parecía haber perdido todo raciocinio.

Aprovechando un hueco, Shiru se deslizó detrás del samurái, golpeándole la cabeza con el bastón. Sin inmutarse, Akira se giró para encararle. El ninja, aterrorizado, agarró el bastón como si fuera un bate y descargó un enorme golpe contra la frente del samurái. Akira apenas hizo un gesto con la katana para que ésta se cruzara con el bastón.

La mitad del bastón de Shiru repiqueteó contra el suelo. El ninja se quedó mirando lo que le quedaba de bastón en la mano, con el extremo cortado aún al rojo vivo. Akira levantó la katana y Shiru entró en pánico.

Esquivando varios cortes, Shiru arremetió con lo que le quedaba de arma, de apenas la longitud de su antebrazo, dándole una rudimentaria punta en el proceso. La barra se hundió en el estómago de su oponente, pero éste no se detuvo. El ninja descargó un puñetazo contra la nariz de Akira, pero sintió como si hubiera golpeado arena compacta.

—Vale, me rindo. —Dijo Shiru, tirando la toalla. —¡ME RINDO! —Exclamó para que le oyeran los jueces. Se volvió hacia Akira. —Vaya una lucha. —Le ofreció la mano. —Ese fuego azul tuyo es una pas...

Shiru retiró la mano justo a tiempo para que Akira no se la cortara de un tajo.

—Akira, ya está... —Dijo Shiru con cautela. —Has ganado. No hace falta que luchemos más.

El samurái se acercaba amenazadoramente a él. El ninja, entendiendo que algo no iba bien, se lanzó a por la otra mitad de su bastón. Notando las pisadas de Akira detrás suyo, Shiru se lanzó al suelo para coger el trozo cortado de su arma. El ninja agarró ambas piezas, las unió y se giró en el suelo para bloquear la estocada del samurái.

El golpe de metal contra metal hundió los codos del ninja en el suelo. Shiru sintió el helador fuego de la katana apenas lamiéndole la cara mientras que el arma soldaba un lento corte a través del bastón y hacia su cuello.

Y de repente.

La presión paró.

Shiru dio un empujón a Akira para quitárselo de encima. Cuando se incorporó vio al samurái, levantándose a duras penas y a varios ninjas que habían bajado a la arena, presumiblemente a socorrerle. El samurái hizo un gesto con la mano señalando que había vuelto en sí.

* * *

Mitsuki tragó saliva. La punta del kunai le presionaba la espalda. Ryota, a su lado, fingía observar la arena, con el puño apretado por la tensión. ¿Quién iba a querer sabotear los exámenes? El ninja que la tenía presa no había hecho nada salvo recomendarla que se callara. El kunai se ocultaba entre los ropajes del ninja, y solo Ryota se había dado cuenta de la situación.

— ¡Hola, Mitsuki!

La ninja giró ligeramente la cabeza para encontrarse a Minoru, que se sentó despreocupadamente a su lado. La chica no se movió un ápice.

—Oye, solo me quería disculpar por intentar jugar sucio en nuestra batalla. —Sonrió. —Aunque tú no te quedaste corta, ¿eh? —El ninja se señaló la espalda, fuertemente vendada. —Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? No me digas que estás enfadad...

A la velocidad del sonido, Minoru se levantó y estampó su puño en la nariz del ninja que tenía secuestrada a Mitsuki. Tan pronto como estuvo fuera de peligro, Ryota agarró a la chica del brazo y dio un gigantesco salto hacia la arena. Varios ninjas de las gradas lanzaron kunais en su dirección, pero Ryota los bloqueó con un brazo.

La pareja aterrizó sobre la arena ante la perpleja mirada de los luchadores y los ninja que ya se encontraban allí. Una marabunta de ninjas saltó desde las gradas para perseguirlos.

* * *

Confuso, Shiru observó cómo la arena se llenaba de gente. Un hombre, vestido con una capa negra y luciendo una melena del mismo color con un flequillo que le tapaba uno de sus ojos, aterrizó cerca suyo.

—Akira. —Dijo, dirigiéndose al samurái a su lado. —La katana.

—Ejiomo... —Akira se puso en tensión. — ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—No me ha resultado difícil predecir que te ibas a presentar a este examen. —El ninja extendió la mano. —Entrega a Kori no Kiba, Akira.

—Ya sabes mi respuesta... —Akira agarró el mango de su katana.

—No me obligues a tomarla por la fuerza. —Ejiomo sacó una katana de entre los pliegues de su capa. Era larga, y solo se curvaba al final. Los destellos rojos y naranjas de la hoja le daban la apariencia de estar hecha de bronce.

—Oye, oye... —Intervino Shiru. — ¿Tú quién se supone que eres?

Con un gesto de desdén, el ninja lanzó su katana directamente al cuello de Shiru. Por puro reflejo, el ninja bloqueó la espada con su brazo enguantado. Antes de que Ejiomo pudiera retirar el arma, una potente patada conectó con su cabeza, haciéndolo retroceder. Suna aterrizó en el suelo, poniéndose a correr en el sitio.

— ¿Suna? —Preguntó Shiru.

—Menos mal que estoy aquí para salvarte el culo... —Dijo el ninja.

—Dejad el alardeo para otro momento. —Cho aterrizó al lado de Shiru. —Nuestro oponente se prepara para contraatacar.

En efecto, el samurái se acercaba, acompañado de varios ninjas. Shiru se preparó para enfrentarse a Ejiomo, pero el samurái retrocedió ante una estocada de Akira.

—Este es mío. —Dijo el samurái. —Vosotros quitadme a las moscas de encima.

* * *

Akira centró la vista en Ejiomo, que adoptó una pose de lucha. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Kasai no Tsube, la katana de su oponente.

— _Todavía me queda poder, Akira_ —Dijo Atlas, mostrando a Akira la fuerza que le restaba de la batalla con Shiru. — _Pero debemos acabar esto rápido._

—Con algo de suerte, eso no será un problema. —Susurró Akira.

El gigantesco poder del dragón embriagó al samurái, que sintió la helada quemazón en cada célula de su cuerpo. Su katana estalló en llamas azules.

Su oponente sonrió según poderosas lenguas de fuego rojizo comenzaban a brotar de la hoja de su katana. Sus ojos estallaron en llamas y un grito más parecido a un rugido brotó de su garganta según se lanzaba contra Akira.

* * *

—Shiru. —Cho agarró a un ninja por la cabeza y, girando sobre sí misma, lo estampó en el suelo. —Debo recordarte que no deberíamos inmiscuirnos en asuntos extranjeros.

—Bueno, son ellos los que están atacando ¿no? —Shiru esquivó un corte con kunai y, transformando el bastón en una espada, rebanó el brazo de su atacante. Era reconfortante poder luchar sin contenerse.

—¡Vamos Cho! —Suna le dio una patada a un ninja en la mandíbula para lanzar un kunai a su garganta descubierta. —¡Diviértete por una vez!

—Esto no es divert... —Cho se giró para recibir a un atacante con un potente golpe de maza que lo mandó por los aires. La médica se giró e invocó el Kichijoten para anestesiar a tres ninjas enemigos, que cayeron al suelo como muñecos de trapo.

—Además, no se vosotros, pero esto me parece fácil... —Shiru trinchó a un enemigo para transformar la espada en una lanza y empalar a otro.

—A ver si te crees que estos son los fuertes. —Dijo Suna.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Shiru se apartó del camino de Akira y su rival, que intercambiaban cortes a velocidad cegadora.

—Nos enfrentamos a mercenarios. —Dijo Cho, durmiendo a otro atacante. —Estos ninjas apenas tienen entrenamiento. Son delincuentes y exiliados.

De repente una enorme explosión sacudió la arena. Una de las puertas había saltado por los aires. Un grupo de samuráis enmascarados y en armadura completa entraron en tropel. Shiru apretó los dientes al ver cómo un ninja era degollado al intentar atacar a uno.

* * *

Mitsuki lanzó un kunai con precisión cegadora a la garganta de un samurái enemigo, que lo bloqueó con la espada en el último momento. Antes de poder reaccionar, Minoru le dio una patada por detrás de la rodilla, dejándole en el suelo. Ryota acabó con él con un brutal puñetazo que marcó las tachuelas de su guante en el casco del samurái.

—Oye Mitsuki. —Dijo Minoru, rebuscando en uno de sus bolsillos. —¿Me recuerdas por qué estamos haciendo esto?

—Estamos defendiendo la aldea.

—No, si eso está bien pero... —Minoru sacó una semilla del tamaño de una nuez. —Ah, mira, está aquí... ¿Pero no deberíamos dejarle esto a los profesionales?

Un samurái cargó hacia ellos. Minoru lanzó la semilla al suelo. Una raíz afilada como una lanza salió del suelo y golpeó al samurái en el pecho. El guerrero paró un momento para observar la inofensiva abolladura en su armadura y luego cargó de nuevo.

* * *

Shiru dejó que Suna apuñalara al samurái que luchaba contra él y se giró justo a tiempo para ver como Akira caía al suelo con un profundo corte en el pecho. Ejiomo río, disipando el fuego rojo.

Por puro reflejo, Shiru saltó hacia Kori no Kiba para evitar que el samurái la recogiera. La sonrisa de Ejiomo se disipó al ver al ninja con la katana en la mano. Shiru transformó su bastón en una daga y se quedó mirando a Ejiomo, en pose de lucha.

La cosa de ser herrero es que Shiru conocía una enorme cantidad de técnicas de esgrima, pero solo en teoría. Su entrenamiento de ninja nunca había requerido el uso de una katana, y menos emparejada con una daga, así que a Shiru no le sorprendió cuando apenas pudo contener los envites de Ejiomo, que ni siquiera estaba usando su poder.

¿Poder?

—¡Oye Kori no Kiba, despierta! —Le gritó Shiru a la katana mientras paraba un golpe con ésta. —¡Necesito que me des el fuego azul ese!

Cuando gritarle cosas a una espada es el movimiento lógico, uno puede intuir que la situación era desesperada. Aun así, a Shiru no le sorprendió que el arma se mantuviera en silencio.

—Oye, estoy tratando de salvar a tu dueño. —Razonó Shiru, desviando otro golpe con su daga. —¿O qué pasa, necesitas una "conexión especial" con el que te blande para darle poder? —El ninja puso los ojos en blanco. —Menuda basura de katana.

— _INSOLENTE HUMANO_ —Shiru casi dejó caer la katana cuando escuchó la imponente voz en su cabeza. — _Un pusilánime como tú nunca podría manejar un poder como el mío... ¡Demasiado débil de mente!_

—Bueno, mira... —Digo Shiru con la voz ahogada después de recibir una patada en el abdomen. —Al paso que voy, estoy muerto de todas formas. —El ninja atacó, solo para ser rechazado. —Así que no hay nada que perder.

— _Está bien... Shiru..._ —Dijo la voz tras un segundo de meditación. — _No hay forma de saber cómo reaccionará mi poder con un chakra tan... caótico como el tuyo. Prepárate._

—Estoy listo. —Dijo Shiru, poniendo espacio entre sí y su oponente.

La sensación que llenó a Shiru era difícil de explicar. Su cuerpo se sentía como si le hubieran clavado mil cuchillos de hielo y su mente como si se hubiera vuelto líquida. Un subidón de energía le embriagó y el ninja se sintió como un dios... antes de perder la visión y caer al suelo, a punto de quedar inconsciente.

Los ojos de Shiru volvieron a encenderse justo para ver a un sonriente Ejiomo a punto de rebanarle el cuello.

— _¡Loco! ¡Te dije que no funcionaría!_ —Le gritó la espada. — _¡Demasiado inestable, demasiado...!_

La katana dejó de hablar cuando un gigantesco ninja embistió a Ejiomo, estampándolo contra la pared con fuerza demoledora. Shiru le reconoció: era el ninja que vio en la camilla cuando estaba en el túnel.

—Gracias. —Dijo Shiru, levantándose.

—No hay problema. —Dijo una ninja que apareció por detrás del gigante. —Si ayudas a la villa de la Hoja, la Hoja te ayuda a ti.

—¡SHIRU! —El ninja se giró al oír la voz de Cho. —¡AYUDA!

La ninja estaba en el suelo, con un samurái encima, luchando por mantener la katana del guerrero lejos de su cuello. Shiru comenzó a correr en su dirección cuando oyó otra voz.

—¡SHIRU, SOCORRO! —Nanao miraba a su alrededor con pánico, rodeada de tres samurái que blandían sus katanas amenazadoramente.

—No me fastidies. —Shiru se dio cuenta de que solo podría ayudar a una de ellas a la vez.

Apretando los dientes, lanzó su daga contra el atacante de Cho, la cual se clavó en su hombro, a través de la armadura. Mientras Cho usaba su fuerza para arrebatarle la katana a su oponente y tirarle al suelo, Shiru se lanzó contra los atacantes de Nanao empuñando a Kori no Kiba.

La espada penetró a través de la armadura del primer samurái como si fuera mantequilla, empalándolo por la espalda. Nanao vio aquí su oportunidad y tiró al suelo a un desprevenido guerrero de una patada en el pecho, donde Shiru lo remató. El tercer atacante salió corriendo al ver lo poco efectiva que era su armadura.

—Bueno, pues ya está. —Dijo Shiru, echándose la katana al hombro. —¿De dónde habrán salid...?

El ninja interrumpió lo que iba a decir cuando la garra de Nanao penetró en su torso, entre las costillas, hasta casi la palma. Sin aliento, Shiru calló de rodillas, sujetando su herida y dejando caer la katana.

—Lo siento Shiru... —Nanao recogió a Kori no Kiba. —No quería llegar a esto. De verdad que me caías bien. Pero ese estúpido samurái no baja nunca la guardia. —La chica encogió los hombros ante un incrédulo Shiru. —Bueno, ha sido un placer. —Se despidió con voz cantarina para disiparse en una bola de humo al tiempo que Shiru caía al suelo de lado...

—¡Shiru! —El ninja recobró la conciencia para ver a Cho zarandeándole. —¡Despierta!

—Date prisa, nos tenemos largar ya. —Dijo Suna, sonando preocupado.

Cho le cogió y le puso en un brazo sobre sus hombros. Después saltó en compañía de Suna hacia las gradas y, desde ahí, fuera de la arena, donde continuaron durante unas calles. Una vez Shiru pudo sentarse contra una pared, Cho comenzó a sanar su herida.

—¿Que ha pasado? —Preguntó Shiru.

—Que había demasiados. —Dijo Suna.

—Una segunda oleada ha invadido la arena. Nos estaban superando. —Explicó Cho, deteniendo el sangrado.

—¿Y el Hokage? —Preguntó Shiru.

—Pues la verdad, no lo sé... —Dijo Suna. Una enorme explosión sacudió la villa, acompañada por un resplandor azul. —Anda mira, ahí está.

—He acabado. —Dijo Cho. La herida no había desaparecido, pero ahora era apenas superficial.

—Gracias, Cho.

—Sin problema. —La ninja procedió a hundirle un puñetazo en el estómago a Shiru, haciéndole que se doblara por la mitad y que Suna estallara en carcajadas. —Eso es por salvar a la traidora esa en vez de a mí.

—Oh, lo viste... —Dijo Shiru con un hilo de voz.

—También vi que se llevaba la katana del samurái. —Dijo Cho.

—Así que la tiene ella... —El grupo se giró para ver a un maltratado Akira cojeando hacia ellos. —¿Hacia dónde ha ido?

—Oye, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ver hacia dónde se dirigía. —Dijo Shiru, cortante. —Como por ejemplo, desangrarme. Requiere mucha concentración, ¿Sabes?

—¿Te crees muy gracios...? —Akira cayó al suelo en mitad de la palabra. Cho se apresuró a ayudarle.

—Madre mía, el colega está hecho un cristo... —Se río Suna.

* * *

—¿Entonces no va a haber guerra? —Preguntó Ryota.

—Eso parece. —Respondió Minoru. —La Villa se ha comunicado con el... —El ninja hizo un aspaviento. —"Jefazo" de los samurái. Al parecer los atacantes son de un clan famoso por su forma... poco ortodoxa de actuar.

—Rebeldes. —Dijo Mitsuki.

—Eeeexacto. —Contestó Minoru. —Ahora se han convertido en proscritos a los ojos de otros samurái, así que la Hoja solo tiene que entregar a los que hayamos conseguido capturar y punto.

—¿Y el examen? —Preguntó Ryota.

—Sin cambios. —Dijo Minoru encogiéndose de hombros. —Todos los exámenes acabaron antes del... incidente, así que los veredictos deberían ser válidos. De hecho, deberíamos de poder ir a recoger nuestros diplomas ya mismo, si nos los hemos ganado.

* * *

—"Señor Shiru, el Chonin"... ¿Cómo os suena? —Dijo Shiru, poniendo una pose heroica sujetando el diploma enrollado como si fuera una espada.

—¿Hemos pasado todos? —Preguntó Cho, mostrando su diploma.

—Por supuesto. —Dijo Suna. —¿Qué esperabas?

—No me hagas responder a eso...

—Por cierto, Akira, ¿Tú qué vas a hacer? —Preguntó Shiru señalando al pergamino del samurái. —También has aprobado.

—No lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros. —De momento, conseguir una katana nueva. Más tarde... tal vez intente recuperar a Kori no Kiba...

—Bueno, nosotros nos volveremos a nuestra aldea. —Dijo Shiru, sonriendo. —¡Pásate algún día!

—Sí, pásate. —Suna sonrió. —Nuestras cárceles están casi vacías...

Riendo, Akira se despidió de ellos.

* * *

 _Unos meses más tarde_

* * *

—YA ERA HORA, JODER.

—Suna, tranquilízate. —Dijo Cho.

—¡Llevamos más de dos semanas sin una misión! —Refunfuñó Suna, luciendo una nueva máscara —¡Estoy hasta las narices de lanzar cuchillos contra un puto tronco de árbol! ¡QUIERO SANGRE!

—Bueno, con algo de suerte la tendremos. —Dijo Shiru, ajustando la longitud de la cadena que llevaba a la cintura.

El grupo entró en una gran sala de madera. Allí el jefe de la aldea asignaba las misiones a los ninjas del rango de Shiru y compañía.

Les recibió el jefe, un amable anciano con unos kilos de más, calvo y con una frondosa barba blanca.

—¡Oh, aquí estáis! —Dijo al verlos entrar. —Esta misión os va a encantar, sobre todo a ti, Suna.

—¿Ah, sí? —Dijo Suna, escéptico.

—El cliente quiere que le acompañéis en caza de unos ladrones que, según dice, son demasiado peligrosos para que se encargue él solo.

—Qué raro... —Dijo Cho. —No es normal que haya venido hasta aquí para encargar un trabajo de persecución.

—No solo eso, sino que ha preguntado por vosotros en particular. —Dijo el jefe.

—¿Por nosotros? —Dijo Shiru. —¿Quién querría...?

—Yo. —Dijo una voz desde la puerta.

El grupo se giró, solo para verse sorprendidos por Akira, que descansaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.


End file.
